War Eternal
by Garyay95
Summary: The land of Fiore has known peace for many years. But King Toma is visited by a mysterious figure, bringing to birth legends of old. War shall rise with the coming of the Horseman. And thrown in the midst of it all shall of course, be Fairy Tail. But surprisingly, Cana Alberona finds herself much more deeply intertwined. I only own the OC's and certain parts of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Fiore was one of magic and wonders, many of its local legends baring so much truth, that they were often considered more of fact. One such legend, was the beginning of the land itself. Long ago it is said that many gods roamed the land, each governing a specific sovereign of power. The elements, water, wind, fire, earth, light and dark. The two highest powers of the world, life and death. But none of these gods and goddesses could see the fore coming that was their undoing. A mortal, who's name, and gender were lost to the ages, demanded power over the gods. And they became the one known as Apocalyptica, later to be more commonly known as Apocalypse. At the forefront of this beings' power was their four generals. The Four Riders of the Apocalypse. The four were always sent as a precursor, a warning of the upcoming purge of the world. Conquest the rider of the white horse, was always the first to arrive, ensnaring the minds of men, whispering thoughts of power in their ear. War would follow on a red horse, leaving behind a trail of fire and pain as they led the armies of the world, never choosing a side to stay on. The third and fourth riders came together, Famine and Death, riders of the pale horse and the black. These two signaled great sorrows for those left surviving War but offered a great hope; that the coming apocalypse was over.

Princess Hisui paced around the throne room as she awaited the return of her father. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she looked out the window toward the gray sky. For days now, a storm had fought a war against the walls of the city of Crocus. Almost all travel was closed, and even the guards had retired to their homes. King Toma had left on urgent business after a strange visitor. Hisui remembered it vividly, even though it was 7 days past.

"King Toma, I presume?" A soft silky voice spoke, jerking the old man from his paperwork.

Looking up he eyed the rope figure critically, "How exactly did you get in here? And what pray tell, may I call you?"

"Hmm, I simply walked through the door. As for my name, well you may know me as Ms. White." The hooded figure replied.

King Toma stared at the woman, "Well Ms. White, unfortunately, I am no longer taking appointments for the day so- "

The King froze as the woman appeared behind him speaking directly into his ear, "The balance has been broken King Toma E. Fiore. And Apocalypse is coming. Your only hope is War."

Window howled as the windows shattered and King Toma fell to the floor. Standing quickly, he searched for the hooded woman known as Ms. White. Summoning Arcadious, he told the man to get everything ready for a convoy to the Magic Council. All the mages needed to be warned. The moment that woman left was the moment the storm started. But while her father was headed to the council, Hisui had plans of her own. The moment her father left those seven days ago, she instantly contacted Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail. And he arrived without fail, even if it took him a week. Now the two sat in one of the rooms of the palace, recounting what must be done.

"Hmm. So, you want me to send my mages to find war?" The small old man sat, stroking his mustache.

Hisui chuckled slightly, "Not war. War. The entity, the horseman. I believe the woman who visited my Father was Conquest."

"That is an old legend. What do you think this Horseman meant?"

"She said that the balance was broken. The Four come in a sequence order. Conquest, War, Famine and Death. If she said to find War, then War has broken the balance."

Makarov looked at the young woman questioningly, "And why do you think War broke the balance as you say?"

"Well I couldn't say for certain," Hisui looked at her feet for a moment, "But can you imagine life in constant war? To forsake whatever life, you had before…it sounds, painful."

"Very well. I'll have my best mages look into it." Master Makarov stood, bowing before he left.

Scene Change

Erza Scarlet stood in front of a large castle, the building ominous and foreboding in the darkest of Fiore's forest. The red-haired woman was slightly concerned when the Master had sent her and Team Natsu after War. At first, she had been confused, wondering how they could find war, until he explained it was one of the Four Horseman of legend. Pushing the doors opening, she led the way inside, with Natsu, Gray and Lucy trailing behind her. The castle was dark for a moment until torches along the walls lit themselves. All around them were decrepit skeletal soldiers, all in matching armor. They all stood in stoic in the frozen picture of death. Red armor with spiked pauldrons adorned their chests, with matching shin guards and gauntlets. A belt held up a metal studded tasset of leather.

Erza continued forward, hand gripping her sword tightly. As she took another step, one of the soldiers' broke formation and barred her way. He wore similar armor; however, his helmet had a mohawk of black horse hair. A commander's cape rested over one shoulder. He spoke, his voice deep like stones grinding against another, "Who are you who comes here unannounced?"

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. And these are my companions Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia." Erza replied loudly.

"Hey I'm here too!" Happy shouted from above.

"I care not for your names. You have come unannounced. That is an act of folly," The skeletal being spoke, "You must leave now. This is your only chance."

"We have come for the one called War, we will leave on- "Erza stated calmly, before she was interrupted.

"We have all died 100 times over and will do so again if it means we can protect our Queen. You shall not have her!"

The soldiers moved as one, shields coming to the front forming a near impenetrable barrier. Archers rose from the back and began a storm of arrows as their bows sung a beautiful, rhythmic melody. The Fairy Tail mages sprung into action. Gray quickly stepped up, forming a large wall of ice, shielding them from the arrows. Natsu and Erza rushed forward, attacking the phalanx as ferociously as the could. The arrows continued to rain down, pinning Gray and Lucy from helping their friends. And the phalanx was slowly pushing Erza and Natsu back. Right as Erza was about to call for a retreat, a voice rang out clearly above the noise of battle.

The voice was commanding yet soft, with a caring hint to it, "Halt! Commander Rexus, please return the men to formation."

Standing on the balcony in the room was a lightly tanned woman garbed in armor like the soldiers below, but hers was more barbaric. On her right arm was a spiked red pauldron, going from shoulder to elbow, embolized with a wolfs head. A gauntlet of the same color adorned that arm as well. Her left arm was bare, safe for the black bandages that wrapped around it. Her chest piece was embolized with a wolfs head as well, being simply made, however it stopped just below her breast, in a V shape, revealing the lower portion of her breast. A thick chain held up a simple tasset of furs and leather. Shin guards were strapped to her legs, with fur around the ankles. She wore no shoes, revealing red painted toe nails. Her helmet was the same as her commanders, but a cleaving scar could be scene over the right eye. (Think spartan helmets, except red.)

Jumping to the floor, the woman landed softly and gracefully. Striding purposefully up to Erza, she spoke in a quiet commanding tone, "What is it you want? Are you knights of the realm? You look the part, but your companions however…look less than appealing."

Gesturing for Natsu to remain silent, the scarlet knight spoke, "We seek an audience with the one known as War."

"Hahahaha, well..." the armored woman's voice was slightly scratchy, yet beautiful, "Who are you to want War? Do wagers of honor still appeal to people in this day? Or are such things long since forgotten?"

"I will make a wager on my honor, if this is what you require. But I must speak with War."

"Very well. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Erza Scarlet."

"Greetings Erza Scarlet, I am Katerina Redpelt. Defeat me in a trial by arms, and I shall take you to War." The woman now known as Katerina spoke.

Agreeing to her terms, Erza took a stance, readying her sword. Katerina rushed forward, swinging her left arm toward the scarlet knight. Ducking down, Erza swung her sword in an upward slash. Leaning back slightly, Katerina effortlessly dodged the attack. Erza's eyes widened slightly as she realized just how skilled her opponent was based off that move. There was zero room for error, any mistake would result in death. And now Erza realized, that the same rules now applied for her. Jerking out of her thoughts, she rolled underneath a kick, sweeping at the other woman's leg. Pushing up quickly, Katerina spun her body in a flip, quickly switching into an axe kick.

A light momentarily blinded Erza, as the other woman reequipped, much faster than she had ever seen. Now Katerina had a simple circular shield, with a wolf head and a gladius. Surging forward, she placed her sword atop the shield, shooting it forward slightly. Back peddling to avoid the blade, Erza too reequipped her weapon, now wielding her lightning empress spear. Swinging it over her shoulder, she launched it forward with the power from her back arm. Throwing out her arm, Katerina caught the spear between her shield and her chest. Jerking her arm back, she broke the spear. Reequipping another sword, Erza attacked just as ferociously as before. Blow for blow, the two women danced around each other. Erza swung her sword up, knocking Katerina's helmet off, before coming down in a slash. She was met with a jarring pain, and tensed up quickly, as she realized she lost. Katerina was crouched, her shield protectively nestled across her back. And her sword was resting gently against Erza's neck. Standing, she rested the shield on her back, and sheathed her sword before speaking, "Ah, that was wonderful. It has been quite sometime since anyone has given me a battle such as that. Please allow me to re-introduce myself."

Steeping back, Erza finally got a look at the woman before her, without a helmet. She had full lips, and a small scar just above her lip on the left side. Her hair was spiky, and pulled into a messy ponytail, a deep blood red in color. But her eyes drew the attention of the Fairy Tail mages. They were gray, but flashes of blue could be seen, as if small storms were nestled in her eyes.

Bowing, Katerina spoke again, "I am Katerina Redpelt, also known as War, the second rider of the Four Horseman of the Apocolypse. Please, join me at my table. May we eat and dine, and trade tales of conquest and glory!"

The Fairy Tail mages then found themselves seated at a simple table in the elegant dining hall of the castle. Natsu and Gray devoured the food before them, as Lucy daintily picked at hers, worried it may be poisoned or inedible. Katerina sat at the head of the table, chewing on the leg of some animal.

"What brought you to my castle? It is uncustomary to enter someone's home unannounced. And King Ulfric did not send any messengers prior to. Commander Rexus would have told me." Katerina spoke quietly.

Erza paused for a moment before replying, "I'm sorry, I don't know any King Ulfric."

"King Ulfric E. Fiore? He led the armies that conquered this land. Oh, what a glorious conquest that was."

"Um, Miss Redpelt?" Lucy spoke timidly, shrinking into her seat as the red-haired woman turned her gaze on her, "King Ulfric has been dead for several hundred years."

Katerina was silent for several minutes, and when she replied her voice wavered slightly, "Oh I see. Very well. I can only hope he died a warrior's death."

"Hold up." Natsu spoke harshly, "You're old!? You look 18!"

Before Natsu could speak again, Erza slammed a gauntleted fist on top of his head, "Natsu Dragneel, it is rude to ask a woman's age! I apologize for my teammate, please strike me."

"No, it's fine. Well then, it seems I have a King to meet. Tell me, do you ride?"

The Fairy Tail mages found their journey toward Crocus going quickly, mounted on horses provided by the woman known as War. The horses they used were adorned in blood red armor like her and all her soldiers. However, like the soldiers, the horses were skeletal, with flaming red eyes, save one. Katerina's horse, a deep brown pelt, and in the right light it looked blood red. Erza, Lucy and Happy took quite an interest in the woman, learning much from her on the trip. During the day, while they rode, Katerina would tell Lucy how things had changed since the time she's been in her caste. And at night, she would spar with Erza, working on form and technique. And she won Happy over with a fish almost immediately.

However, one day, Katerina managed to win over the boys. While they were riding, the red-haired woman called out to them, "Sir Dragneel, Sir Fullbuster…come up here, and ride beside me."

The two came, albeit slowly and with many grumbles. Once they were on either side of her, she spoke again, "Natsu was it?"

"Ya…what's it to ya?" Natsu grumbled.

"I knew your parents Sir Dragneel," Katerina spoke softly, "They would be very proud of the man you've become."

"And Sir Fullbuster, you come from a long line of warriors if memory serves. Try not to disappoint them."

With those simple words, the woman had turned the two males' opinions almost instantly. And soon, the company had arrived at the city of Crocus. They made their way to the palace quickly. But to their shock, they were met with the Princess, rather than the King. The Fairy Tail mages, along with Katerina, found themselves seated in the dining hall, with Princess Hisui and Arcadious. After the meal, Katerina excused herself with the inquisition if she were able to wander the castle grounds. Before Arcadious could speak, the princess jumped in, "Of course! I'll walk with you."

The two toured the grounds, and every so often Katerina would point out a change or a flaw that she noticed. Before long, the two found themselves sitting on the battlements, looking out at the setting sun. Hisui decided this was as good a time as ever to speak, "So Lady War, did Erza brief you on what's happening?"

Chuckling slightly, Katerina waved Hisui down, "Please your Highness, don't call me Lady War. It sounds rather unfitting, and I haven't taken up the mantle of War in a very long time. Katerina is fine."

"Then you may call me Hisui." The princess smiled.

"Thank you Hisui. As for what I was told…it seems that Conquest has returned. And she is aware that I broke the balance."

"But what does that mean? And why did you do it?"

Katerina stood abruptly, bowing to the princess, "Your Highness, I apologize, but my trivial matters are of no concern to you. I will do what is in my power to protect you and yours. If I may take my leave, your Highness?"

Seeing that the princess signaled she could leave, Katerina made her way to the training rooms within the castle. Shedding her armor, she wore a simple skirt and belt, and bandages over her breast. Reequipping an elegant blade, she stared at it. It appeared to be a simple hand and a half sword. Double-edged with a wolf howling in the cross guard. The blade itself was a deep red. Sighing, she made the blade disappear, replacing it with a normal katana. Slowly but surely, she went through technique after technique. Sweat dripped from her body, as her hair clung to her back. Suddenly she started to switch weapons. Swinging with the katana, it disappeared, and an axe appeared in her opposite hand. The axe then changed to a spear. The spear to a bow, the bow to a staff. Swiftly and with precision the woman reequipped weapon after weapon, never stopping her movements, never breaking her concentration.

The sun had sunk and rose once more before the scarlet haired woman had finished her practice. She stood, barely winded as sweat poured down her body. Shaking her hair, she looked around the barren room. The room began to change, from battlefield to battlefield.

" _Are you done hiding?"_ Whipping around, Katerina searched in desperation for the voice.

" _You remember us…don't you?"_

" _Katerina," One voice sneered, "You have only one name War."_

" _Yesss a bloody name!"_

" _An unwanted name for an unwanted person!"_

" _No one wants you!"_

 _No one will ever want you!"_

" _Outcast. Warmonger. Liar. Evil. Disgrace. MURDERER!"_ The voices continued, louder and louder, as the wars around the woman became more and more vivid. Screaming, the red headed woman clutched her head. Falling to her knees, she screamed for the voices to stop. And as quickly as they came, they left. Standing, Katerina hobbled to the showers, silent tears mixing with the sweat on her face. As she left, she didn't notice the door at the end of the room close as well.

Erza sat with Princess Hisui and Lucy, having sent Gray, Natsu and Happy back to Fairy Tail that morning. Before Erza could question what was happening, Hisui spoke, "I saw Katerina in the training room today, she was unwell."

Erza looked at the green haired woman oddly, "You mean she was sick? She seemed fine yesterday."

"No, I mean she was upset," Hisui paused for a moment, "I think she was remembering things she would rather forget. That's why I would like for her to accompany you to Fairy Tail."

"I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind, right Erza? Lucy asked

"That's not all," the princess drew their attention to her once more, "I would also like to accompany you."

"Princess…I'm not sure that's a good idea. Your father would against it, wouldn't he?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter. I've already spoken to Arcadious. And I'm the person most versed in Fiorian lore, which as much as I hate to say it, Katerina is. Besides, I think she may have known my mother," Hisui spoke the las part quietly looking at her feet.

"Very well. We'll depart in a few hours. Please inform Katerina." Erza said before walking away.

Scene Change

It seemed that Katerina and Hisui adjusted quickly to staying with Fairy Tail, though no one knew where Katerina stayed. She would arrive at the guild early in the morning and depart right when the sun began to sink. The red-haired woman seemed to get along well with Cana and Mirajane. It was the third day since they had left the castle, and Katerina was sitting with Mira and Cana.

"Say Katerina," the red-headed looked at Mira when she spoke, "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you? And how have you stayed alive for so long?"

Katerina stared at the white-haired woman for several seconds before replying, "My story is not one which has a happy ending. And I fear that telling you that story, would leave more questions than answers Lady Mira."

"Well, we all have stories with endings like that. And I'm sure many more of us would like to know. And I think it would help with the problem we have."

"Very well. I will explain some of it."

Mira nodded, smiling, "Thank you Katerina."

Everyone around stopped and leaned in to listen as War spoke, "The reason I have lived for so long is the origin of my magic. My magic is like Lady Scarlets. But it is the first, made for me by…someone that I once called a friend. But it's main concept, as with that of all the Horsemen, is that it and in turn us, are kept alive by the idea of its existence."

Hisui spoke up from her seat in the back, "What do you mean by the idea?"

"It's idea…" Katerina paused, biting her lip in thought, "I am War, but war, whether the act, thought, teachings, or any concept of war will never leave the history of the world. It is an inevitability; therefore, my death is as inevitable as everlasting peace."

Standing abruptly, Katerina pushed her way to the guild doors, "And my age is a secret."

The voices started as soon as the red-haired woman made it out the doors. Sliding down the wall, she took a deep shuddering breath. Pushing herself up, she headed into the forest. Walking for a while, the woman stopped suddenly. Spinning around, she reequipped a sword, pointing it at a startled Mirajane and Hisui. Sighing, Katerina made her weapon disappear. Looking at the two women she spoke, "What can I do for you your Highness, Lady Mirajane?"

"Master Makarov is back," Mira looked at Katerina with wide eyes, "And someone came with him, that knows you."


	2. Chapter 2

War sat on a chair in Makarov's office, fists clenched on her knees, knuckles white. The small Master sat behind his desk, staring at the two before him. The one called War, he was meeting for the first time. Her mannerisms were old, and interesting to say the least. And the newer one, well he was interesting indeed. He wore a black cloak, shredded at the bottom, and a skull mask covered his face. But when he spoke it was surprisingly gentle, and slightly mischievous, and judging from the posture of War, there was bad blood.

"What are you doing here, Sir Blackheart?" War spoke tersely, each word cutting the air.

"Ah, my dear sweet Katerina. Don't tell me you haven't missed me?" The man known as Blackheart spoke.

"No, unfortunately for you, Sir Blackheart, your lack of presence is exhilaratingly wonderful." Katerina scoffed. "Now if you'll excuse me."

As she stood, Blackheart rose, and grabbed her wrist, "Ah ah. I came here to see if War still could hold a candle to Death."

The Fairy Tail mages stood in a clearing behind the guild, shock and confusion thick in the air. In the center stood Katerina, her blood red armor glinting dully in the sun. Before her stood a strange man in a cloak, that seemed to shimmer in and out of focus, almost like a phantom. Bowing the man spoke, "I am Willum Blackheart, son of Maurice and Joanna Blackheart, also the current bearer of the title of Death of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Third General to Apocalypta. I challenge you to a duel of arms. What say you?"

Katerina returned the bow as she spoke, "I am Katerina Redpelt, current bearer of the title of War of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Exonerated First General to Apocalypta. I accept your challenge."

As the sentenced ended, Willum surged forward, his cloak billowing menacingly as he swung a large executioner's axe toward Katerina's head. The woman rolled forward as she drove a spear upwards toward the man as it appeared in her hands. As he shifted left, the spear was replaced with two single headed axes, that she swung towards him, one to the left, and one down. Catching them both with his axe, he spun it, forcing them out of her grip. Not one to be phased, Katerina allowed the momentum to carry her to her hands, cartwheeling into a kick toward the man's head. Staggering from the blow, Death backpedaled quickly, shooting a wave of dark energy from his hand. Eyes widening slightly, the red-headed woman jumped up, rolling over the wave of magic.

As she landed, Katerina shot forward, whipping chakram in front of her, and quickly reequipping twin daggers. They came together in an X shape to block a downward slash from Death. Shoving him back, the woman kicked the man hard in the chest. Grunting, Willum shot several blades of dark energy toward Katerina. The redhead expertly dodged them all save one that nicked her cheek. Closing her eyes, the woman shuddered as she felt warm blood run down her cheek. To her dismay the blood dripped down, landing on her hand. Katerina stared at the crimson liquid, her eyes widening in fear. Staggering backward, Katerina fell to her knees as panic washed over her body. She slumped immobilized by terror, unable to hear anything aside from the constant screaming voices, that echoed in her brain. Painful memories washed over the woman in waves.

"Bleed like us!"

"Fall with us!"

"YOU SHOULD BE HERE!"

Willum moved swiftly, backhanding the kneeling woman, knocking her to the ground. Smirking the man raised his axe, swinging it down toward the red-haired warrior. However, to his shock, his arms jolted as a sword stood in his path. The scarlet haired knight he had seen in the crowd stood protectively over War, her sword raised in a block, hair shadowing her eyes. Beside her the small master spoke, "I apologize for the intervention, but we can't allow you to kill this woman. She is our guest."

Scoffing, Willum shouldered his axe, "And you expect me to defer to one such as yourself! You have no idea who I am!"

"You may not defer to him, but you must defer to the royals beseeched by Conquest," stated Princess Hisui loudly as she stepped forward, "I am Her Royal Highness Hisui E. Fiore, Crown Princess of the Fiorian Realm, Emissary to the King. As the ancient laws dictate, you must defer to the Royal family until all proceedings of war are met. Also, you are required to abide by the laws set forth by the House in which you are presiding, that currently being Fairy Tail. They allow no killings in trail matches of strength."

The man looked between the three standing before him, gazing at one after the other. Turning sharply, he disappeared in a shimmer of black haze. Gently, Erza picked up Katerina, caring her to the infirmary, and placed her on the bed. The woman slept for a several days, before finally waking up. Jolting up, the woman stared at her surroundings, a sword appearing in her hand. The door opened, and the sword flew from her hand, as another appeared in its place. Erza stood there, staring in shock at the sword embedded in the door frame, inches from her face, a very light cut on her cheek. Walking in, she sat beside Katerina, gently placing a hand on hers. The warrior woman stared at the cut on Erza's cheek, jerking away in fright.

"Katerina…what's the matter?" Erza spoke gently, soothingly.

The other woman shuddered slightly, "I remember…I don't want to remember, please Erza, I just need to be alone."

Erza nodded, squeezing Katerina's hand gently before she headed down stairs. Sitting at a table, she was soon joined by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Hisui, the Master, Mira and surprisingly Cana. The group sat in silence before Hisui spoke tentatively, "How is she Erza?"

"She…said she no longer wishes to remember?" Erza spoke hesitantly.

Makarov interjected then, "Ah, so it seems your suspicions were correct Princess, yet far worse than we thought."

"What do you mean worse?" The princess asked, tilting her head.

"It seems that, albeit surprisingly, War suffers from hemophobia. Or a fear of blood. This is likely due to her past battles, as you told me earlier Princess," Makarov stroked his mustache, "This is very unfortunate for her."

"Hold up-hic-you-hic-re, sayin' that-hic-she's scared? S-hic-he's literally War?" Cana slurred.

Makarov was silent for a moment, "Princess, I understand you are well versed in history. Please, if you would, tell us when Fiore was founded?"

"Hmm, well King Ulfric led a conquest to Fiore around 900 years ago. He claimed the land then." Hisui spoke softly.

Makarov gestured to Team Natsu as he spoke, "Erza herself said that upon meeting with Katerina, the woman mentioned King Ulfric's conquest of Fiore. And his history dates back much farther as well, the Fiore family name originating across the Great Sea. That woman has killed countless individuals."

"But Master," Erza stood, slamming her hands onto the table, "She seems to enjoy the thrill of battle. She is level headed, strong. I've never seen anyone adapt the way she does! And the way she moves, so lithe and graceful almost as if she's dancing! Th-there- "

The scarlet haired knight cut off with a slight blush as she noticed most of her teammates staring at her, and then Cana spoke, with a slight glare on her face, "Yes, we understand the woman is basically a sex goddess Erza. That doesn't help us on how to help her."

The group around the table stared at the brunette in slight shock. The busty lush glared Erza down, something not many had the guts to do. However, it wasn't very surprising. During the days since her arrival, Cana and Katerina had become quite close, bonding over stories that the warrior woman told over drinks. Makarov waved Cana down before the argument could continue, "Cana, why don't you go check on Katerina. Also see where she's been staying."

Nodding Cana rose as Makarov continued to speak, "We cannot force the woman to open up. She has to do that on her own."

"So Erza…you like the way Katerina moves eh?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Erza blushed slightly, "I didn't mean it like that. When we fought it was almost…mesmerizing? She left zero room for error. Any mistake on her part would have resulted in death or injury, any slight mistake. And when she had the sword to my throat, I had thought I won, I didn't even realize I lost…I wouldn't have even realized if I was dead."

Cana walked into the infirmary, knocking gently as she pushed the door open. Katerina looked up as she entered, smiling gently. The brunette smiled softly, as she looked at the red-head. Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized the other woman was naked and she quickly turned around, "I'm sorry…I-I didn't."

She stiffened slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I apologize Lady Cana, I didn't realize that in this day and age it was unacceptable to bear skin amongst the same gender."

"Err, well it's uh…uh, ya know…some woman are um…"

"Haha, Lady Cana I wasn't born yesterday. I understand that there are differences in attraction depending on the person. I was unaware that my…adherence to the same sex would not allow me to change in front of you. I apologize."

"Wait! Don't apologize, I uh, just didn't expect…is that a tattoo?" Cana stopped abruptly and stared at the shoulder of the other woman.

Glancing at her shoulder, Katerina smiled, "Yes, it is. It extends to my back. It's…a memory. Perhaps sometime, I'll show you."

As War got dressed, Cana couldn't help but notice the numerous scars that littered her body. The one on her lip the brunette saw right away when they first met. There was another, starting from her right hip going to her belly button. One on her right forearm ending at her finger tip. A cluster of small scars sat just below her collar bone, on top of her right breast. And many smaller scars were in various places. Sitting on the bed, Katerina broke Cana from her stupor as she patted the bed beside her.

"So, Lady Cana, what can I do for you?" Katerina asked softly.

Cana sat down, speaking hesitantly, "I, um, wanted to ask you where you're staying?"

Katerina turned her intense stormy gaze toward the brunette, "I've been staying in the forest. Is that unwarranted. I apologize for the digression Lady Cana. If it is unbefitting, I shall find a different area to reside."

No, no!" Cana waved her hands frantically, "Why don't you just stay with me? I have room at my house. If you want?"

"I would not wish to impose Lady Cana."

"It's no problem. I have the room, besides you're easy to get along with and I like talking to ya. And quit callin' me lady. Just Cana."

Katerina smiled, as she stood, "Very well La-Cana. Would you please show me where you live?"

Cana and Katerina walked side by side through the streets of Magnolia. The two chatted idly, as Katerina explained how Magnolia got started. She also talked about how she wandered the land after King Ulfric's conquest. After a short while, the two arrived at Cana's home. It was close to Fairy Tail, but not too close. It was a nice, one story home. Walking through the door after Cana, Katerina took in the area with wide eyes. Soon she began to explore, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her brunette friend had disappeared, as she wondered into what appeared to be a bedroom. On the floor, Katerina saw something that looked like Cana's top. She had asked the brunette about them when the two met, having never seen such apparel. But this one was different. It was all lacy and see through. Shrugging, War tossed it to the side and continued exploring the house. When she got to the main room once more, she found Cana sprawled out on the couch. She sat down gingerly, sinking into the soft cushions.

"So, I kinda jumped the gun. We'll have to clear out the other room in the morning." Cana's voice came out slightly muffled.

Katerina looked toward her, "That's fine Cana. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"S'no problem. Kat, can I ask you something…personal?"

Pausing slightly to process the nickname, Katerina answered slowly, "I shall try my best to answer, but I would like to ask a question in return."

"That's fine. What…what happened to you, to make you panic like that?"

"That isn't a question any one other than myself knows the answer to," Kat paused, stiffening slightly, "I mean no offense Cana, perhaps one day I will explain. But for now, maybe a story will suffice, and possibly help with your understanding of me."

Flashback

The storm the night prior had rattled the men to the bone. King Ulfric ordered them to take this cold land. The Fiorian soldiers had been met with resistance for weeks, fighting in the cold north. The northerners were ferocious. Fighting tooth and nail until their dying breath. The King sat in his command tent, study the map his scouts had drafted, planning hiss next move. He was a large man, broad in the shoulder. A scraggly black beard covered most of his face, and gentle green eyes looked out from underneath bushy eyebrows. Staring intently at the map, he looked up when he heard someone enter the tent.

"Ah, General, it is good to see you have returned. Perhaps because you knew I needed help with our next move?" The king spoke heartily.

Katerina stood there in her red armor, looking at the man stoically, "And I already told you. Use the gap phalanx to traverse the valley. That's the only way through, the natives have too much of an advantage here. I don't want my men funneled into a pointless slaughter, your Majesty."

The black-haired man stroked his beard as he spoke, "Yes it seems that is the only way. The scouts reported back directly to you I take it?"

"Of course," The red-haired woman moved a few pieces on the map, "If we do this, the last resistance in this part of the land will be crushed. Besides, Rexus reported to me about the border not far from here."

"Rexus? Who in the world is Rexus?"

"A very trusted and loyal soldier. Just as all my men are. But the border is the most important subject in our conversation my King. Beyond that border is organized military. Has to be a large force as well."

"Yes yes. I understand War. I know when and where to stop this conquest."

Drawing in a sharp breath at the last word, Katerina spoke again, "Your Majesty, I would request to lead the phalanx with my men."

"Your agreement of fealty, War. I trust you remember that you will be where I choose to place you? You will have your land, and soldiers after this war." The man eyed the woman carefully.

Bowing slightly, the red-haired warrior spoke gracefully, "Of course your Majesty. Twas a mere request from a soldier."

"What soldier requested that!" The king spoke sharply.

"I did, your Majesty. First and foremost, I am a warrior."

Waving his hand dismissively the man spoke once more, "Very well. Go and lead your man. We march at dawn. "

War bowed and turned to leave. As she got to the entrance of the tent, the King's voice made her turn, "Oh and War? The man they've clustered around, in the hopes that he will bring them victory? I want his head."

Katerina left the tent, wandering amongst her men in the camp. Once she reached her group of soldiers, she began to smile. Many called out, waving at her, greeting her with smiles despite the frigid cold. They all bore armor, blood red in color, at her request. They loved her, the way she bonded with them as equals, rather than an officer of higher standing. All her meals, she ate around the fire with them, taking the same portion, the same meals, despite being offered a seat at the King's table. She slept on the cold hard ground, bathed in the river with them all. The men respected her to no end and would follow her to the ends of the earth, even into hell itself.

Stopping around the largest fire, Katerina sat on a log between two of the soldiers. One man handed her a bowl, and the men around continued to sing in joy. Leaning to the left, Katerina spoke, "Commander Rexus, inform the men we march at dawn please. And assure them that my blessing still holds. No harm will come to them." Nodding, Rexus rose from his seat and walked among the men. Soon after, the fires died down, as Katerina and her army bedded down for the long battle ahead.

Blood soaked Katerina's spear as she marched with her men, shield up helping to form the front of the phalanx. Mist swirled around their feet as they marched through the narrow valley, sheer snowy faces of rock climbing to the heaven's around them. The small army had been marching for hours, arrows and rocks raining down on them. True to her word, Katerina's blessing held and so far, none of her men had fallen prey to injury or death. Slowly but surely, the soldiers were making headway, slashing down any in their path. Katerina's eyes narrowed as the army pushed out of the valley, "WALL!" As her yell echoed through the barren expanse of snow and ice the soldiers moved like a well-oiled machine. Any with shields above them for protection from arrows and rocks, placed the large circular shield on their backs, walking behind the man in front of them. Or in Rexus' case, the woman in front of him. As they moved, all men on the outside of the formation moved to line up with the men in front. Gripping her spear tightly, Katerina eyed the fog warily, eyes scanning in all directions, "Forward! Do not falter!"

The men moved as one, a wall of steel pressing forward. Then the natives appeared from the mist. Rushing at the wall, the large northern struck with the ferocity charging bulls, stopping the army's advance, "SPEARS! DOWN THEM AND MOVE! SWORDSMAN, ENSURE THE DEAD STAY IN THE HANDS OF SIR BLACKHEART!" Katerina's calm voice carried over the sounds of clashing steel and screams of pain. Northern warriors fell, one by one to spear or sword as the phalanx moved forward. But the northerners resolve was strong as they fought valiantly, until a loud voice rang out over the battlefield, "ENOUGH! LET YOUR LEADER SETTLE HIS DISPUTE WITH ME! LET US END THIS!"

A man stood in the center of the field, raven colored hair sharp and contrasting against the snow. He was large easily stand over six feet tall. Muscles rippled across his arms and chest. Scars littered his bare upper body. In his hand he held a jagged sword made of black stone. The natives slowly and warily backpedaled toward him, getting behind him, as if he alone could shield them from any form of harm. Stepping forward, Katerina eyed the man up and down. She was a small woman, and as she looked up at this man, she felt like an ant. Striding forward, the man swung his sword down, which Katerina caught on her shield. The blow rattled her to the bone, surprising her. It had been a long time since anyone of this caliber had fought her. Dancing to the left to avoid another slash the red-haired warrior spoke, "Sir, all unpleasantries aside, it is unadvisable to attempt- "Swinging her spear forward, War parried a blow, "to best me in combat. However, it is also courteous to state your name."

Jumping back, Katerina created some distance between her and the man, staring him down. "I am Storm."

With those simple words he rushed the woman. Reequipping a sword, the two began to trade blows. Back and forth they fought, almost evenly matched. Swinging his sword down, Katerina felt her arms rattle, as she struggled against his ferocity. "Ugnh, the protection on my men…is very taxing," she thought. Pushing him back, she stepped forward, sliding on an iced over patch of ground. Using her unbalance to his advantage, Storm stabbed the woman, in the thigh. Grunting in pain, Katerina's eyes flashed in anger, as her aura flared, a brilliant red around her. Storm began to back pedal in fear as she spoke, "How dare you. You who are a mere ant, waiting to be crushed beneath my boot. You lack honor."

As she swung her sword, she reequipped a halberd, burying it into the side of the man's head. As he fell, the woman stood tall, speaking loudly, "Northern tribes, your warrior is dead. Lay down you- "

"War! Kill the men," Lord Marcos, son of King Ulfric interrupted the woman as he strode forward, "My father sent me to assure our victory."

"My Lord, with all due respect, these people have lost the will to fight."

"Have you forgotten our bargain, General?" Marcos spoke with a sneer.

Bowing slightly, Katerina stiffly replied, "No your Highness, however, there is no need for pointless bloodshed these pe- "

"I don't care! You ungrateful wench kill them all. It's them or your men." Marcos snarled, signal his archers posted on the cliffside valley behind them.

Katerina looked at her men for a moment, before turning toward the remain northern men. Reequipping two swords she surged forward. Blood sprayed as she struck down man after man. The snow turned from white to red, as War reigned down on the northern tribes.

END FLASHBACK

Katerina sat on Cana's couch, unconsciously rubbing her hands together, "I bathed 7 times that night. I washed my hands 27 times. I cleaned my armor 8 times, and every weapon I own twice."

"But you didn't mind the blood then?" Cana spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on Kat's thigh.

Kat looked down at her hands, "I always mind the blood…"

The red-haired warrior woman, stood abruptly, walking out of the room. Looking back at Cana she smiled gently, "Thank you for listening Cana…I'm going to train."

Cana sighed as she watched the woman disappear through the door. She needed to talk to Levy. And fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy sat in Cana's home sipping at her water. The brunette had come into the guild that evening, sweating and panting. Frantically she had grabbed Levy and drug her out of the guild. Cana paced in front of the blunette ranting away.

"I just don't understand it Levy! I mean, she said it's never bothered her before that time, but now all the sudden it does!? I mean c'mon? She kicked Erza's ass, and with just weapons! That's crazy, how on earthlan- "

"1,563,872,789 people." Levy calmly interrupted the brunette.

"What?" Cana asked as she turned to look at the petite woman.

Levy sighed as she looked up, "I asked Hisui for any books she had on the Four Horsemen. War pops up in every single battle since basically the beginning of time. By my calculations, she's killed that many people."

"Well that's not her fault! That's what people do in battle!" Cana spat defensively.

Levy eyed Cana critically, "Cana, we've known her for a few months. What's got you so defensive?"

"Wha-I, I mean, I'm not being defensive. I just..." Cana blushed furiously.

"OH, MY GODS YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON WAR!" Levy squealed excitedly.

"I DO NOT!"

"Cana let's be honest here. You do."

Huffing Fairy Tail's lush sat on the couch. Crossing her legs, the woman crossed her arms underneath her chest, and turned away with a pout. Levy eyed her curiously before pulling out a book and began to read. The two sat in silence for awhile until the door opened and Kat walked in. The woman looked exhausted, covered in sweat and dirt. She rounded the corner and saw Cana and Levy. Lifting an eyebrow at Cana sulking, she smiled at Levy. Looking at the two women Kat spoke, "Cana, Lady Levy, do the two of you happen to know where the nearest lake is from which I can draw water?"

Levy elbowed Cana causing the brunette to speak, "Um, Kat…why do you need water? I mean I have a faucet?"

The redhead looked at Cana in confusion, "I wish to bathe. Do I bathe with this…faucet?"

"Cana can show you how the shower works," Levy grinned impishly as she spoke, "Right Cana?"

Glaring at the smaller woman, Cana rose with a slight blush on her cheeks. Gesturing with her hand, Cana led Kat toward the bathroom. Katerina followed, eyeing everything curiously. The brunette stopped at the shower, pointing at it. She explained to her friend how to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. She also explained the sink and toilet for good measure. Leaving the redhead to clean-up Cana walked out to find Levy waiting patiently. The blunette's eyes glinted mischievously as she spoke, "So back to our earlier conversation?"

Sighing Cana spoke, "I don't Levy. She's just interesting and seems like she needs a friend."

"What do you mean? It's honestly surprising the two of you have anything in common. No offense." Levy asked genuinely confused.

Waving her hand, the brunette spoke again, "Listening to her stories is interesting. And she doesn't have any form of judgment for anyone. She is honest and forth coming about almost everything. Besides that, she seems so innocent…despite everything she's done."

Nodding in assent, Levy rose from the couch, telling Cana she would talk to her tomorrow. As her friend left, Cana let out a heavy sigh, it had been a long day. Flopping down on the couch the woman felt her eyes get heavy as she began to fall asleep.

Fairy Tail's lush woke the next morning, stretching as she rose from bed. Glancing around in slight bewilderment, the brunette wondered how she got in the bed. Standing and stretching, Cana tossed her bikini top on the ground, shimmied out of her capris and threw on an oversized shirt. Walking into the kitchen, she searched for her red-haired roommate. After what seemed like hours of searching, she finally found a note on the coffee table.

"Dearest Cana, I am headed to the guild hall. Please excuse my presumptuousness for placing you in your bed. Your cushioned chair seemed like an unadvisable place to sleep. I was going to make breakfast, but it appears that your abode does not have an oven. I believe Lady Lucy wanted to take me clothes shopping. Though, her clothes remind me of the woman men often took to bed in exchange for money. -Katerina"

Cana burst out laughing when she read the last part. However, she soon began to question her own state of dress in the eyes of the warrior beauty. Sighing the woman rushed to her room, digging through her drawers. She threw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a bra, and crop top with a leather jacket over it. Nodding at herself in the mirror, the brunette headed toward the guild. She arrived quickly pushing the doors open. Spotting the redhead, Cana headed over to her and sat down. Smiling she spoke, "Hey Kat, whatcha up to today?"

Looking toward her, the warrior smiled warmly, "Greetings Cana, I was to go shopping with Lady Lucy however, it seems she is sick."

"Well um…I could take you, possibly, I mean uh..." Cana sputtered out nervously.

"That would be splendid Cana! My armor attracts very unwarranted attention." Kat spoke quietly.

The two began to walk through Magnolia enjoying the peacefulness of the town. Katerina explained to Cana that Magnolia was one of the first villages settled after the conquest of Fiore. She also told stories of how she wandered the continent after the war was over, after she built her castle of course. Cana paused for a moment before deciding to ask a question, "Say Kat. Erza, and them all said that your men were all uh, skeletony."

"Hahaha," Kat burst out laughing, shocking the brunette, "No Cana, that is only how they appear to greet unwarranted guests."

"Ohh, makes sense I spose." Cana replied.

Kat smiled at the other woman, "By the way, you look nice today Cana. Though it was surprising to see you out of your regular attire."

"Yeah, but I don't want people thinking I'm some hussy or coin slut." Cana huffed crossing her arms.

Katerina looked toward her questioningly, "Why would anyone think that your battle attire makes you bed warmer for coin?"

"Battle…attire?"

"That is what you wear to battle no?"

"Kat, you crack me up. Let's just shop."

The red-haired and brown-haired beauties shopped for hours, trying to find outfits for the warrior woman to try. At the end of the day Cana felt like they made progress, or at least more than Lucy would have. Kat bought sweat pants, tank tops and sports bras. The busty woman bought absolutely nothing else. Lucy would be furious right now, and the thought made Cana laugh. As the duo walked back toward Fairy Tail, Katerina stopped suddenly, tensing up as she placed a hand in front of Cana. The brunette looked at her friend questioningly. Holding a finger to her lips Kat reequipped a chain scythe. Looking around Katerina spoke in an urgent whisper, "Cana, there a five of them. Walkers. Assassins of Death. When the battle starts you need to run."

"And leave you!" Cana seethed, "No dice, they're gonna try and kill you. What about your issue!?"

Katerina looked slightly downcast, "Not if I fight with my eyes closed."

Without warning, Katerina shoved Cana backwards before leaning backwards narrowly avoiding arrows that flew from the trees. Suddenly figures cloaked in black surged from the tree line. Cana landed with a huff as she stared wide-eyed at Katerina. War was poised, every muscle taught and ready to spring in any direction. True to her word the busty beauty's eyes were closed. Reaching down, she yanked at the bandages under her armor. Tearing a piece off, she wrapped it around her eyes, tying it tightly. Launching herself forward, she whipped the scythe over causing the walkers to jump back. With that opening she reequipped again, a simple sword. Blocking a downward strike, she slid her blade down her enemies to the cross guard. Locking them together she shoved him back, throwing her blade toward him. As soon as it left her hands, a bow with an arrow knocked appeared there. Without even looking she turned her upper body she loosed the arrow, burying it the chest of one of the attackers. The other four continued their onslaught. Wasting no time, Kat met them head on, blocking one strike with her bow. Dropping into a split, she barely avoided a slash to her face. Shooting up with an uppercut, she caught the man in the chin before she spun the bow so that the string was behind his head. Yanking her arm back, she let the bow lose. It slammed into the man's face, knocking him onto the ground. Spinning she used her palm to redirect a thrust, before burying her other hand deep into the man's eye socket. Rolling under a slash, a spear appeared in her hands. Driving it into the chest of one man, she quickly stepped behind him grasping the spear behind the head. In one fluid motion, she stepped forward yanking the spear from his body and throwing it with pinpoint accuracy into the fourth walker. The last one stared at her before sprinting away into the woods.

Cana stood up and walked over to her friend speaking softly, "Kat? It's over now, are you okay?"

Katerina was shaking, her moth clenched tightly as a muscle in her jaw twitched. The woman whimpered as she dropped to her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to rock back, and forth as silent tears streamed down her face. Gently Cana wrapped her arms around Kat's shoulders. Carefully she coaxed the woman back toward her house. When they arrived, the brunette carefully placed her friend on the couch. Getting a bowl of warm water and a rag, Cana began to clean the blood that had found its way onto Kat's body. The brunette gently wiped her friend's face, and thoroughly cleaned her hands. Once she got all the blood of, Cana cleaned her friend again, and again until Kat's shaking began to stop. Eventually Katerina's shaking stopped altogether, and she removed the bandage from her eyes as Cana spoke, "Hey Kat, are you okay."

"I'm fine Cana." The red-haired warrior smiled weakly.

"You didn't have to do that…" Cana started awkwardly, "We could've run, or somethin'"

"No. It is not in my nature to run. A fight cannot be refused. Aside from that I did not know if the walkers were there for me or for you."

"Well, thank you. That was amazing by the way. You didn't fight like that against Death."

Kat sighed, "Sir Blackheart is a skilled man. I knew I could not best him if I tried to fight without all my senses. Therefore, I let my fear control me. And regardless, I should be the one thanking you."

"What'd ya mean?" Cana asked shocked.

"No one has ever done what you did for me before. Thank you." Kat spoke softly as she pulled Cana into a gentle hug, "But for now I am going to rest. And I must speak with Master Makarov in the morning."

Katerina rose, and headed to her room for the night. Cana sat on the couch for a while, thinking about the past few days. She enjoyed spending time with Kat, the woman was interesting. And Cana has rarely drank more than enough alcohol to listen to a simple story since she has arrived. Smiling to herself, the brunette too headed for bed.

The Next Day

Katerina and Cana arrived at the guild, that was in a state of uproar. It seems that Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy all stole an S-class quest. Erza was about to leave to retrieve them. However, she stopped abruptly when she noticed Katerina staring at everyone quizzically. After a few moments War spoke, "What is this S-clast quest you speak of?"

Erza still in full disciplinary mode stepped forward, "They are quests reserved for mages with the title of S-class only. Natsu, Lucy and Gray don't have that title. Therefore, they must be retrieved and punished. Perhaps you could assist me?"

"Of course, Lady Erza, I would be happy to. Cana will you be coming along?" Katerina asked as she turned to her companion.

Cana nodded nonchalantly, and the trio set out for Galuna island. Arriving at the docks near Galuna island Erza convinced several pirates to aid her. Landing on Galuna, Kat, Erza and Cana quickly found the mages they set out after. Gray was badly injured, and Lucy explained that several other mages were here performing a ritual called Moon Drip to release a demon called Delioria. At this name Katerina hummed in thought, "Hmm Delioria? I haven't heard that name in quite some time."

Cana looked at her, "You know it?"

Nodding the red-haired woman explained, "Yes I do. Demon of destruction created by Zeref. Brutish really, not all too bright. But also, very powerful."

As night fell Katrina sat outside staring at the moon. The woman seemed lost in thought as she walked around. Stopping in the center of the village she sat down, leaning back on her hands. Erza, Lucy and Natsu had left to investigate the ruins once more. Cana pushed her way out of the hut they had been given and sat beside her friend. Nudging her with her shoulder Cana spoke, "Watcha thinkin'?"

"Hmm not much. Just waiting for the inevitable fight, I suppose. I need to summon my men." Kat spoke quietly, though her voice carried through the still air.

Standing the woman began to channel her magic. A blood red aura surrounds her, and magical pressure came off in waves. Cana stared in awe as a large gate appeared out of nowhere. Opening, men in red armor poured out, armed with shield, sword and spear. Some lacked a shield and spear and bore bows instead. They all fell into a perfect formation, with one man at the front, a symbolized cape covering his left shoulder. Standing at attention he looked toward Katerina, "General. We await your orders."

Kat stood up as her helmet appeared in her hand, "Commander Rexus, a pleasure as always. I trust you weren't too bored by my absence."

"Nonsense General," The man in the front, now named Rexus spoke, "The men continued training. If I may, it is good to be outside again."

"Commander, men. This is Lady Cana," Kat spoke gently, a caring hint to her voice, "And this is the village of Galuna Island. Commander, please ensure the lady's safety as well as the village if I am unable to."

"Yes General. Any known information about the enemy?" The commander spoke clearly.

"Deliora. I have my plan Commander, any suggestions?"

"Well," Rexus leaned on his spear casually surprising Cana, "Phalanx won't work, demons too large. Arrows may slow him down. Best bet would be if we got him on the ground."

Nodding in assent Kat spoke once more, her commanding voice ringing out in the clear night, leaving Cana in slight awe, "Perfect assessment Commander. However, your sole purpose will be to defend the villagers should the mages of Fairy Tail fail."

Turning, Kat walked away as Rexus walked up to Cana, his helmet disappearing as he did so. He was a large man, tall and broad in the shoulder. A well-kept beard flecked with grey could be seen, as well as gentle blue eyes. They stood out against the man's black hair. Smiling gently, he gestured for Cana to follow. Falling in step beside him, they walked away as he barked orders to the men. As the men dispersed, he looked at Cana, "Lady Cana. A pleasure to meet you. It seems that the General has taken quite the liking to you."

"The pleasure is all mine um…Commander?" Cana said slightly confused.

Laughing the man patted her on the shoulder, "Please call me Rexus. I apologize, it is just nice to see her acting like her old self again."

"Call me Cana then please. That lady stuff doesn't suite me. And what'd ya mean like her old self?" The brunette questioned.

"That is not my story to tell. But before your friends showed up, well. Those were dark times," The Commander spoke softly.

Cana eyed him critically, "Say Rex, you talk less um?"

"Less formal than the General?" Rexus laughed out loud, "That I do. That's because I only had to learn to talk once. The General's been alive a long time."

Team Natsu as they were christened by Mira, left to the temple to confront Lyon and Deliora. The battle didn't last long, as Ur had been sapping away at the life of the demon for years, allowing Natsu to destroy it with ease. The mages quickly finished the request after the defeat of the demon, destroying the film over the island. The denizens there returned to their true demonic form, and the mages departed on Erza's ship. Arriving at Fairy Tail, the company stared in shock at the guild. It was riddled with large iron pillars and looked almost destroyed. Rushing inside, the companions found everyone in the guild's basement, Master Makarov drinking away. After a heated argument between himself and Natsu, most of the mages decided to head home. Kat waited for Cana, but the brunette said to go ahead without her. Looking at her friend carefully, Katerina nodded and left.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Katerina sat awake all night staring at the door. From what she was told Cana had often stayed at the bar through the night. But over the past few weeks Cana had not broken her word in any way. Kat was very worried for her friend. Changing back into her armor, the female warrior pushed her way into the streets just as the sun was rising. Walking through the growing crowds, Kat ignored the stares until a whisper caught her attention. Listening intently, she rushed toward Magnolia park. There at the bottom of the tree was Cana's jacket. As the rest of Fairy Tail arrived, they were met with chaos. Kat's magic aura poured off of her in rage, a red aura surrounding her. Makarov was furious as well, proclaiming war on Phantom Lord.

Katerina jumped through the firey haze that was left in Natsu's wake, springing forward and striking out at the closest enemy she could find. Grinning slightly she watched as the pinkette ran off toward a large man covered in studded metal piercings. Following his lead, she too gracefully moved from enemy to enemy, striking them down with ease. However, as much as she searched the woman could not find her friend anywhere. As she moved through enemy ranks with ease, Erza's voice called Katerina back from the fog of war. She saw the scarlet knight retreating with the limp form of Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. Save for one…Natsu was walking the other way, dragging behind him a Phantom Lord guild member. Jogging up to him Kat spoke, "Where are you going Sir Natsu?"

"Someone in there said they got Lucy," Natsu grumbled as he looked at her.

"Then I will assist you on your quest Sir Natsu," Kat spoke quietly calmly, causing Natsu to look at her in bewilderment, "Did they perchance say that they have also kidnapped Cana?"

Shaking his head, Natsu gestured for her to follow. After a few hours of walking, the duo found themselves at the base of a large tower. Hearing Lucy call his name, the pink haired man instantly shot of toward the sound. Sighing, Kat shook her head, reequipping a pair of ice picks. She enjoyed them, having them fashioned after a weapon she came across in the north all those years ago. Hefting one she dug it into the side of the castle with ease, beginning the long climb up the tower. Reaching a window, the red haired woman pushed herself inside and began her search. Any guard she ran into she knocked out easily. Pushing through every door, the woman began to groan in frustration. Vanting her rage, she kicked up the last door in the hall, eliciting a startled yelp of surprise form the person inside. There was Cana, her shirt slightly torn, and her hands and feet gagged. Seeing her warrior friend, silent tears began to leak from the brunette's eyes. Gently, Kat carefully lifted up her friend, untieing the bounds and removing her gag. Cana shot forward, hugging the warrior woman tightly. Smoothing her hair down, Kat spoke softly, "Shh Cana. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"They wanted information," Cana rasped, "They took Lucy."

Kat gently put Cana at arms distance and quickly examined the woman. Her left eye was black and blue, as was her entire right side. Her bottom lip was split. The ropes used to tie her hands left deep welts in her wrists. Katerina was furious, her magic precious came off in waves as her blood boiled in anger. Shaking her head, the woman gently picked up Cana and jumped out of an open window. Landing on the ground, War caused a small crater and began to walk away. Leaving Cana in her home, she summoned Rexus who came immediately. Walking up to her, he placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "General, how may I serve you?"

"Commander," Katerina spoke, her voice coming out slightly off as if she were far away, and a demonic growl could be heard behind it, "Station men to protect Lady Cana."

Rexus eyed his general carefully, stopping at her eyes that glowed a deep red in color, "Yes General. It will be as you say."

Without another word, War stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Sighing, Rexus walked over toward were Cana was laying. Wordlessly he sat across from her and waited. An hour passed before the brunette woke up. Groggily, she sat upright and stared at Rexus. Cocking her head to one side she looked at him questioningly, "What're you doin' here? Where's Kat?"

"Ah, I assumed that would be your first question Cana," Rexus spoke with a sigh, running his hands through his hair, "But first, tell me, what do you know of War?"

"I know that her favorite color is blue, because it reminds her of the sky. She likes dogs. Her eyes change shades depending on what mood she's in, she-" Cana stopped abruptly as the older man held up a hand.

"You know Katerina Redpelt. A sweet young woman that hails from a land far from here. And yes Katerina is War. They are one in the same. But you have never seen her angry. You haven't seen War as she was before both of our times."

"Well what's this have to do with anything Rexus!?"

"Lady Cana, they hurt you. Someone whom Katerina holds very dear. They've unleashed War. She'll kill them all."

"She can't her…uh, she-" Cana was once more forestalled by the man.

Rexus spoke in a grave tone, "Cana I know all about the General's issue with blood. But what you aren't understanding is that she does not care. She feels that they must suffer a thousand times over for hurting you. And she will kill them, even if it destroys her mind."

"Well then we have to stop her!" Cana practically yelled as she jumped up and tried to storm off.

Gently, Rexus grabbed the brunette by the arm, "Lady Cana, please relax. The General cannot act if you do not give her permission, or if the enemy does not accept her challenge."

"My permission?"

"Lady Katerina Redpelt hails from a land called Victus. All of the Victus people,where christened Titans. These people adhere to a strict code. Part of which is that one individual, cannot in any way, fight for another person in rights of honor, unless said person is rendered dead or uncapable. And the General cannot challenge more than one person to single combat at a time."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Cana seethed as the man before looked on blankly, "She's fought tons of times!"

Rexus sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Yes, in challenged combat, the defense of others or acts of war…"

The Commander paled slightly as he spoke, the last words of his sentence dying on his lips. Paling slightly, he grabbed Cana's hand and pulled her out the door. Together the two ran toward Fairy Tail's guild hall. The two arrived just in time to see a power blast rocket out of a walking guild. Erza stood, in her adamant armor, holding strong against the blast, until a large explosion rocked the very earth. Erza was sent flying backwards, peives of her armor flying every which direction. Cana was concerned for her friend, but right now she only had eyes for Katerina. The warrior woman stood, defiantly glaring at the massive guild before her. Surrounded in a red aura, the sun seemed to highlight the woman. Cana could see beads of sweat glistening off her well-toned stomach and dripping down between her breasts. Her spiky red her shown in the sun, as it snuck out from underneath her helmet. Shaking her head, Cana tried to clear her thoughts, as she rushed up to her friend. Wrapping her arms around the stomach of the other woman, Cana felt her friend stiffen slightly.

Looking up, Cana saw that Kat was glancing behind her, staring at the brunette. Smiling gently, Cana stepped back abruptly, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she brushed her hands on her pants. Looking squarely at her friend Cana spoke clearly but softly, "Kat…you don't need to do this."

"They hurt you," Katerina spoke, in an aggravated tone, "I won't, I can't just sit by and do nothing!"

Cana yanked her friend around, violet eyes staring deep into the storm of her friends eyes, "And I'd loose you in the process! You're the only person that I've connected with since I've been here!"

The storm in Katerina's eyes faded slightly, "Thank you Cana. I-I'm sorry. I will help in any way I can."

Together with Katerina, Cana helped the Fairy Tail mages fight off shades that spread from the monstrous guild giant. As they defended the building, Natsu and Gray along with Elfman rushed inside to rescue Lucy, captured once again. Erza recovered quickly, headed into the giant to assist her friends. Soon the battle was over and Master Jose fell in defeat to Master Makarov.

Katerina sat in her friends home, staring at the fan above her. These new things intrigued the warrior, having spent most of her life at war or cut off from society. The red-haired beauty was jolted from her thoughts as a knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open. Fairy Tail's small master walked in, and sat himself in one of the chairs. Glancing at the man, Katerina spoke, "Lord Makarov, what may I do for you?"

"I've come for a history lesson. Surprising at my age isn't it?" The man asked, a glint in his eye the woman couldn't quite place.

Standing Katerina looked down at the man, "I apologize Lord Makarov, history was never my strong suite."

"Ms. Redpelt, I am not asking. I need to know if you are a harm to my children." Makarov spoke sternly, spiking his magical power.

"You are strong…very strong," Katerina paused as she glanced back at the small man. Her magical energy sky rocketed, blowing a large hole into the wall, "But I am stronger. There are four beings on this entire scrap of land that could even come close to touching me. Never again question my honor, little Lord."

Cana stared in confusion as her friend stormed out of the room. As she stood War brushed past her quickly, eyes downcast as she left the house. Confused, Fairy Tail's lush head into her friends room, to find Master Makarov staring at the destroyed wall into the forest behind it. Glancing up at Cana, he gestured for her to sit. Once she sat the old man began to speak,"Cana, you need to be careful with that woman."

"What's that 'sposed to mean old man!?" Cana seethed, her temper building slightly.

"She is emotionally and mentally unstable. Coupled with the amount of power she has, not to mention the things she's done."

"The things she's done!? You don't know anything about her! I doubt you even know that she's saved my life since she's been here!" Cana was yelling now, furious at the man in front of her.

Cana turned and stormed out or her home, slamming the door and leaving behind a stunned old man. Wandering the streets, the busty brunette searched for her warrior friend. She talked to every shop owner and every passer by, but none seemed to have seen a red-haired woman in workout clothes. Soon Cana was about to give up, and make the long trek back to her house. Sighing loudly the woman dejectedly returned to her home. Pushing open the door, she found her friend Katerina sitting on the couch, head down as she stared into her hands. Looking up as the door shut with watery eyes, she spoke, "Cana…I need to tell you, I need to tell you about me"

Cana walked toward her friend slowly, sitting beside her friend, her thigh lightly brushing the red-head's, "Then I'll listen."


	5. Chapter 5

Cana and Katerina sat in the brunette's home, as the red-haired warrior stared at her friend with watery eyes. She spoke, her voice watery and slightly timid as she spoke, "Please pay very close attention Cana…this is a painful memory for me to share."

FLASHBACK

"General this insane! You can't possibly be thinking of- "Commander Rexus stopped suddenly as he saw Katerina's raised hand.

Sighing slightly, she looked back at the man, "Commander, we have been on the move for over five years now. We were lucky the King kept up his deal, with what I did."

"I understand that fully General, however I disagree with this course of action."

"Yes, yes I know. But it is very important that I show His Majesty that we bear no ill will toward him, regardless of the disreputable actions of his son." The re-haired warrior woman spoke sternly.

Katerina strode into the throne room of the recently completed capital of Fiore. As she entered, the royal guards looked at her warily, hands tightening around their weapons. King Ulfric looked up at the woman as she entered, a hard glint in his eye. Standing, her spread his arms out in mock greeting, "War! How wonderful to grace us with your presence? However, I think all the people of this land can safely say we want nothing more to do with you."

"Your Majesty, I am here to guarantee the safety of my men and my homestead, regardless of the consequences I may face." Katerina spoke elegantly.

Rising from his throne in anger, the king's voice rose, "You dare come into my kingdom and speak of consequences and safety! You slaughtered my men! YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"You wanted War. Your son tried to control something he knew nothing about! You tried to control something you knew nothing about!"

"I am a King! If I want war, then I will have it! I control the outcome!"

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" Katerina screamed, eyes glowing red, as her magically pressure increased drastically. Cracks appeared in the floor, and many guards fainted, "YOU WILL CALL OF THIS WORHTLESS HUNT! I AM NOT A PAWN TO BE USED AS YOU SEE FIT."

Turning, Katerina stormed out of the castle and returned to her home. Sitting on her throne, she stared out at nothing. She listened as her men barred all the doors, as she sealed herself and her men within the castle. War would not plague the world of humanity, blood would no longer be on her hands.

END FLASHBACK

Katerina spoke in a shaky voice, "I traveled very little after that, and when I did, I only traveled to unpopulated areas…"

"Kat, I don't care about anything you did in the past," Cana gently squeezed her friend's hand, "I care that you're here now."

"Thank you, Cana." Kat smiled weakly.

Scene Change

Cana gathered anyone she knew that was remotely close with Katerina and drug everyone out to the beach. Most of the members were playing in the waves, as Natsu and Gray started a fight. Fairy Tails lush, was laying on a towel, enjoying the warm sun. At least until a shadow fell over her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see her friend Kat. The red-haired warrior was smiling down at the brunette, the sun hitting her at the perfect angle. Katerina wore a tight two-piece red swimsuit, that showed off her body. Looking questioningly at her friend she spoke, "Do I look like I fit in? The woman at the counter said this would work."

The arrival of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Hisui saved Cana from having to answer as Erza spoke, "Katerina you look amazing!"

Missing the glare Cana shot toward Erza, the woman nodded in thanks, until Lucy spoke up, "Say, Katerina, I don't mean to be rude, but what's that scar on your stomach? Is it another heroic story?"

The red-haired warrior stared down at the ground for a moment as memories raged through her mind, unwanted and relentless like a powerful storm. And as she looked up, she noticed the people before her staring. Eyes drifted across her body, only to stop at a scar. Kat could feel their eyes land on her, staring at the discolored flesh that started from her hip and went toward her ribs. The long since healed gash that covered her thigh, jagged like the blade that made it. The thin yet deep scar that ran from her middle finger to her elbow. All Katerina could feel were their eyes, as she glanced around at each of them. And then she stopped at Cana. The brunette's eyes were fixated on her own, never deviating from the stormy gaze of the red-headed warrior.

Cana jerked her head slightly, and Katerina, understanding the hidden message walked away. She headed toward the beach, trying to clear the thoughts in her head. As soon as she got far enough away, Cana whirled around to face her friends, "What the fuck was that!?"

Lucy looked up in slight shock, "All I did was ask a question. She tells stories at the bar all the time."

"And she's perceptive enough to kick Erza's ass," Cana seethed, clenching her fists, "All she noticed were y'all staring at her scars!"

"We don't find anything wrong with them." Erza spoke calmly.

"Well she does!" Cana turned and stormed off in search of her friend. Surprisingly it didn't take long for Cana to find Kat. The busty red-head was sitting in a slightly secluded part of the beach staring out into the ocean. The sight of her made Fairy Tail's lush falter slightly. Her friend was illuminated by the sun as it bounced off her tan skin, bathing the woman in golden light. As Kat looked at Cana, she noticed her eyes weren't their normal storm, but a pale green, with a hint of gray. Motioning for her friend to sit, Katerina smiled at the brunette, "Hello Cana, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to enjoy the beach. I have never been to a beach before, at least not for the purpose of relaxation."

"Anytime. Hey, uh, I'm sorry about everyone…" Cana struggled to find the right words, until the redhead grasped her hand, causing a slight shudder to run through the woman's body.

"It is fine. Not many people understand my lifestyle. Nor do they realize the things it has cost me."

"What do you mean? I'm sorry I don't understand…but I'll try if you let me."

Kat sighed, and smiled gently at Cana, "There is a reason that Lord Makarov does not allow members of your guild to kill an enemy Cana. I may fear blood, but I fear nothing else. In fact, the thrill of battle excites me. The thought of the power that I hold over another individual's life, and they over mine during the haze of combat sends waves of pleasure through my body. I have found nothing in all my life quite like that. However, regarding the questions everyone posed merely drudged up painful memories. And their focus on that sole aspect of me was daunting. I am a person, not a piece of meat to be ogled and every scar is my story to tell whom I wish at my choice."

"I think I understand were you're coming from." Cana looked at her friend, "But you don't seem like that to me."

Leaning back on her hands, the woman spoke, "Perhaps. A wise man once told me that I should wield my sword, until I began to enjoy it. "

"And do you feel like you enjoy it Kat?"

"Wolves can not be trained to be sheep Cana. And I am no sheep. Enough of that though, I have a story to share."

Flashback.

Katerina stood on a beach, the water gently lapping her bare feet. Armed with shield and sword only, she stared at the man in front of her. He was an older man, flecks of gray marring his black beard. A cleaving scar went from his forehead to his upper lip. Weather beaten tan skin was stretched across the corded muscle of his body. A single handed, double headed axe was held loosely in his left hand. Cold blue eyes stared into the very soul of the woman before him. The man wore simple pants, tied off at the shin. Looking at Katerina, he spoke, disappointment clear in his voice, "I told you shiji that nothing good would come."

"You trained me for this! That was your choice, not mine!" Katerina screamed at the man before her.

"So be it." As he spoke the man rushed forward, swinging his axe in a deadly downward arc. The man was fast, but Katerina countered just as quickly, catching the blow on her shield. Pivoting she slashed toward him. Hooking her blade, the bearded man punched her hard, with a right hook. Stumbling, the woman backpedaled quickly trying to regain her balance. Using the uneven ground to his advantage, the grizzled old warrior moved forward, ripping the shield from the arm of the warrior woman. Throwing his axe toward her, a blade appeared in his hand so quickly it was as if his weapon transformed. He began a relentless onslaught on the red-haired woman, so fast that she was barely able to keep up. Blow after blow she managed to match him. Save for one. He twisted her sword down and slid up her left arm, slicing deeply from her middle finger up to the elbow. Yelling in pain and rage, Katerina pushed him back, her left arm dangling uselessly at her side. Striding forward, the man back handed Katerina launching her away from him.

Struggling to her feet, the warrior woman glared at the man, "Well!? Let's finish this then." Rushing toward the man, she swung her sword, her arm jarring as he parried the blow. Once more they attacked one another, going blow for blow with a speed that was almost impossible to follow. Until finally, Katerina saw her opening. Side stepping to the right, she let the slash of the older man rip her sword from her hand. Letting it go, she jabbed him quickly in the jaw, before tackling him to the ground. Reacting quickly, she rolled grabbing his sword arm as she went. He punched toward her ribs, breaking several as she snapped his arm. Grabbing his sword, Katerina stabbed him in the stomach. Blood leaked from his mouth as he smiled up at the red-haired woman, "I am always proud of you, shiji. You are War now." And with that, the grizzled old man took his last breath, as Katerina screamed toward the heavens.

End Flashback

Kat pulled her gaze from Cana as she stared once more over the ocean. Unknowingly, Cana had grasped the red-haired warrior's hand, entwining their fingers. The two sat in silence for some time before the brunette spoke, "Thank you for sharing that with me…but why did you?"

"You notice things that the others do not when you look at me," Katerina spoke in a soft gentle voice, "No one else knows very much about me, and only seem interested in War. Regardless that we are one in the same…it is nice to be noticed."

Cana replied so softly that Kat almost didn't hear her, "Of course I notice you."

"Cana, would you like to accompany me to my homeland?" The red-headed warrior smiled at her friend.

"Sure. Sounds like it would be fun!"

Two weeks later Cana immediately regretted her words as she found herself on a ship with a large portion of Fairy Tail, to include Princess Hisui. Surprisingly, Laxus had come as well, but she didn't like the way he eyed Kat. Still, the two seemed to get along okay. Katerina stood at the top of the mast, somehow remaining perfectly balanced, her eyes scanning the open ocean. Cana lay in a beach chair, enjoying the warm sun, as she spied glances at the spiky haired woman. Or at least she enjoyed it until Mira appeared beside her whispering in her ear, "Cana, a little birdy told me you have a crush. Don't you think she's a little old for you?"

Glaring across the ship at Levy, Cana turned toward the barmaid, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, we both know that isn't true. I just don't want you to be hurt Cana."

"Ugh," Sighing Cana stood and gestured for Mira to follow, leading her to a secluded part of the ship, "What do you mean get hurt?"

Mira fidgeted, poking her fingers together, "Well she can't die…and she's War, probably the most violent, battle hardened person in history."

"I am so sick and fuckin' tired of people saying that! You don't know anything about her! First off, she's ageless, not immortal, she can die just like any of us. And second, I don't care if she's killed entire continents worth of people, she's important to me!" Cana fell silent as she realized she was shouting.

Looking at her calmly Mira spoke again, "Cana, you asked me why I thought you would get hurt. And I told you. I'll support you, whatever you do. I do want you to be happy, we all do."

"Thanks Mira," Cana talked in a slightly dejected tone, "These last few days have just been stressful, I- "

Whatever Cana was about to say next was drowned out by a scream, "KAT!" Hearing their friends name, Cana and Mira rushed back toward the main part of the ship. Most of the mages, save for Laxus were leaning over the railing. Pushing her way toward the front, the alcoholic brunette stared into the depths of the sea, were she assumed her friend had jumped in. Suddenly, in a burst of water, a large creature surged from the water. It was similar to a large snake, a deep blue in color. Long trailing whiskers ran from it's face. And on it's back sat Katerina, laughing in pure joy, like a child. The male mages however, blushed deeply as they realized the woman was wearing next to nothing aside from a white, now wet, bra and panties. Jumping back into the water, Katerina swam over to the ship, popping her head out, "Cana! Come in, I promise the Virah will not harm you."

Smirking, the brunette shimmied from her capris and jumped over the railing into the water. Diving underneath after her, Katerina grabbed her hand, and the two swam toward the virah. Surfacing, Kat swiftly climbed onto it's back. Whispering several words in a language Cana didn't know, the creature lowered its head. Grasping her friend's hand, Cana clambered onto it's back. Leaning back against her, Katerina spoke, "Hold on to me, and take a deep breath." Wrapping her arms around the warrior woman, Cana inhaled deeply before leaning into her friend. The creature dove underneath the water. Shifting so she was facing the brunette, Kat began to poke her nose, causing the other woman to open her eyes. The brunette nearly gasped in awe at the gorgeous expanse before her, amazed by the world within the ocean. Soon after, the trio surfaced, the anxious Fairy Tail mages breathing a sigh of relief. The sun was setting, and Katerina stood atop the creature smirking as several other virah surfaced, "It is my hope that you can all hold your breath. We've arrived!"

Gesturing behind her, the mages all gasped in wonder as an island appeared with the setting of the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Cana rode behind Katerina once more as the virah dove into the ocean. She held tightly to the woman in front of her, enjoying the feel of her toned muscle. The brunette was surprised when Kat squeezed her hand and pointed. They were headed upwards once more, toward a very bright light. One by one the virah surfaced, and Cana's breath that she just took was immediately taken away. They landed on a black sand beach, stretching for miles. Behind it were rolling hills of green, and heavily wooded forests. Still staring, Cana spoke in a hushed voice, "This is your home?"

Kat's armor appeared on her body in a flash of white, "Yes. Welcome to Victus, home of the Titans"

"Wait, wait wait. You're a titan!?" Levy practically screamed as soon as she heard her red-haired friend.

Turning toward the small blunette, Kat smiled, "Yes Levy, I am."

"Um, what's a titan?" Lucy asked meekly.

"Titans are only one of the most feared and powerful races in history. Their entire culture revolves around combat. Many titans could fight on par with mages, without utilizing or knowing any magic. They begin training at the age seven, regardless of gender! The woman can fight just as good as the men an-"

Levy was cut off from her rambling as Katerina spoke up, "Levy please. We must go, I must speak with the militant and the council and inform them of your arrival."

Before the red-haired beauty could continue on however, Laxus spoke surprising almost everyone, "Since everyone overlooked this, guess I'll say it. Do they know you're War? Might be alarming that you don't look older than fuckin' eighteen."

"I was not always War, Sir Dreyar. But War is always a Titan."

With those simple words, Kat led the way off the beach. Cana stuck close to her side, their hands brushing ever so often, causing the brunette to sport a healthy blush. In single file, the mages followed their friend through the dense wilderness of her homeland, admiring the sights and strange animals in awe. As they continued, Cana leaned in and whispered to Kat, "Hey uh, Kat…how do your people feel about people like us, um, that uh ya know are into the same sex?"

"My people do not dwell on frivolous matters, one moment please Cana," Turning she raised her voice, "We'll have to stop here, the forests are not safe during the night, and I have a soft spot for the animals."

Turning back to the brunette beside her, she laced their fingers together, to try and calm the woman, "As I was saying, gender matters not to my people. We live a harsh life, but we live to the fullest extent. In fact we have many refuges that have faced the dilemma that you speak of."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cana turned around toward her friends. Natsu and Gray were asleep on the ground already. Slowly but surely, the brunette set up her tent, and lay down. Hours went by as she attempted to sleep but couldn't calm her racing mind. Standing, she wandered from the camp enticed by the night life of the forest. Flowers of various colors were glowing in the moonlight. And small animals flitted through the trees overhead. Cana felt very peaceful, until she heard the low rumbling growl behind her. Turning she saw a creature stalking toward her. It looked like one of the large wildcats from Fiore, but this one was a deep green color, almost black. Four eyes stared at the brunette, two on each side. And sharp curving fangs stuck out from its maw. Lowering its haunches the cat prepared to pounce, as Cana readied her cards. Before either could move however, Katerina appeared in front of the animal. Leaning in close she stared into its eyes, swaying back and forth, slowly inching backwards. Reaching behind her, she plucked a simple red flower. Bringing it in front of her, the woman gently blew pollen at the nose of the beast. Purring in content, the giant cat fell onto its side, and began to roll in the grass. Standing, Kat turned toward her brunette friend and winked, "These are called a helltooth in your language. You'll get to meet one later."

The mages arrived at the sprawling capital city a little after morning. It was as if they stepped into a whole other world. Many of the people bore similar features to Katerina, sun-kissed skin and a lithe walk. They stared at the newcomers with guarded curiosity, and soon men and women in black armor surrounded them. One man stepped forward, and addressed Katerina, "You look familiar, state your name?"

"I am Katerina Redpelt, bearer of the title War, adopted daughter of King Austra and Queen Kitanya." Katerina spoke with authority, and people all around her dropped to there knees in a bow. The man who questioned her stepped back and bowed as well. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke loudly, "Please, all of you rise. There is no need to bow for me." Slowly the crowd rose and began about their business, chatting idly. The gaurds escorted all the mages toward temporary quarters, and they warily followed. Cana went to follow suite until Kat grabbed her hand. Turning, one of the gaurds spoke in a foreign language. Katerina answered the same, and pulled Cana along with her in a different direction. Walking side by side, the brunette looked at the warrior woman, "Kat were are they taking everyone else?"

"To the guest quarters within the castle. We are going to my home." Katerina smiled gently at Cana.

"And what was that thing you said to the guard? A vaska, vashka?"

To Cana's surprise the other woman blushed slightly, "Ah that is girlfriend or lover in your language. I apologize that I did not ask you before I referenced you as such."

"It's um fine, I guess…" The brunette mumbled dejectedly.

Katerina turned and faced her friend, stopping the two in a beautiful meadow, "Cana what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I've been alive for thousnads of years my friend, an-"

"I'm fine Katerina. C'mon let's go." Cana's words came out slightly harsh, as she trudged forward, Kat falling in step beside her. The two finally came to a small villa like home tucked away in the forest. As Cana stepped forward, Katerina put her hand out and whistled. A large helltooth came bounding from around the back of the estate, a pale white, with shades of red in color. It ran toward the two women, jumping around Katerina happily. The helltooth, named Ajax, took quite a liking to Cana and stayed by her side for hours. Together the trio toward the grounds, and Kat told stories of what it was like for her growing up. After awhile, the red-haired warrior woman told Cana she had to go make sure that everyone was getting settled. Bidding her friend farewell, Kat made her way back to the city toward the guest quarters. As she strode through the crowd, Rexus appeared at her side. Nodding to her he spoke, "General, we arrived as ordered. Men are headed toward the villa as we speak. Safe passage is open if necessary."

"Very good Commander. Do we have enough room?"

Nodding in assent, Rexus turned away and vanished into the crowd. Katerina pushed her way into the guest quarters, her eyes scanned the Fairy Tail mages. After a few moments of searching she found Levy. Walking up to the petite blunette, she gestured for her to follow. The two moved in to an adjacent room, shutting the door Kaat spoke, "Lady Levy, I feel as though I have upset Cana through a misinterpretation?"

"Please call me Levy. And what do you think you did?" Levy asked, her curiosity piqued, in the hopes to discover War's true feelings for her friend.

"To live the city boundaries after arrival, one must be a citizen of Victus. To become a citizen, you must enter intendured servitude, serve in the military or be the spouse of someone who is already a citizen. So I introduced Cana as my lover…so she could stay at home."

"Kat, how do you feel when you're around Cana? Tell me about her?"

"She makes me feel…at peace. I've always lived for my next battle, my next encounter with an opponent who could possibly send me to the eternal embrace. I want to be around her, and I want her to be happy. I could live a thousand more eternities in happiness if Cana were by my side." Kat trailed off, eyes slightly downcast.

Levy looked at her questioningly, "Katerina, have you ever been in love?"

"No. My entire life has been dedicated to the sword. We are forbidden to take lovers until after our obligated service is complete. Only individuals who are married before the service are allowed the comfort of another."

"How long is the obligated service?"

"Training as you know begins at age 6. Training is completed at age 16. Military service is from age 16 to age 21."

Levy sighed, "Kat we both know you are well past that age."

Nodding her head, Katerina left and headed to the training area. She helped supervise the training of the newest members of the military, and trained herself for sometime. Eventually she headed home, walking into to Cana fast asleep on one of the cushioned mats. Smiling to herself the warrior picked up her friend and gently laid the brunette in a bed. Unfortunately, it was the only bed in her house. Sitting at the foot of it, she leaned back and quickly fell asleep.

The next Cana woke up early, looking around in confusion. Crawling out of the bed, she saw Kat sleeping peacefully in front of it. Standing, the brunette found an old shirt of Kat's. It was a bit big, probably an old training shirt, black in color, with a sewn in red wolf's head. Tossing it on, and shrugging out of her pants, Cana looked down. The shirt stopped bout halfway down her butt, considering her and Kat were almost the same height, Cana being an inch or two taller.

Walking around, Cana admired the villa taking in it's delicate simplicity. When she reached the kitchen, the brunette stopped abruptly. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a middle aged woman, with strikingly bright red hair, and dark amber eyes. She smiled gently at Cana, and spoke in a sweet motherly tone, "Hello Lady Cana, you are quite the talk of our city."

"Um…hi." Cana waved awkwardly, "Whatcha mean?"

"I take it you know very little of our culture. It is or should I say was-" The woman was cut off as a large explosion blew a hole in the side of the villa, showering the two in rubble. Acting quickly, Cana used her magic to destroy the incoming shards of rock. Kat came tearing out of her room, her helmet appearing on her head. Grabbing Cana and the red-haired woman, she hauled them to her feet. As they sprinted outside, she whistled and Ajax sprinted around the building with Katerina's soldiers and commander hot on his heels. "Rexus! Report, now!" Katerina clamly spoke over the loud blasts that were shaking the ground.

"Airships General, it's the Illians." The Commander spoke as he gestured to the sky.

Nodding, Kat pulled Cana and the woman over to Ajax. Gently lifting the brunette up, she placed her on the helltooth. Squeezing her hand the warrior spoke, "Cana, Ajax will get you and my mother to safety. Make sure all of your friends get to the portal."

"Kat, wait you can't just-" Cana began to argue frantically.

"Cana don't!" Katerina's voice raised slightly, with a waivering edge to it, "You can't ask me to let you stay. I cannot lose you. This is not a battle between mages. This is war. I am War. Please Cana, you have to trust me."

Silent tears leaked from Cana's eyes as she nodded. Leaning down, she pulled one of her arm bands down from her bicep and tossed it to Kat, "That's my favorite. So I expect it back." And with that, Ajax tore through the woods. As soon as they left, bombs of fire began to bombard the villa as Katerina marched with her men toward the city. They arrived quickly, and immediately jumped into the thick of the fighting. The red-haired beauty whirled around the soldiers of Illian, knocking them out quickly and effectively. Luckily, she hadn't seen any blood yet, and none had touched her. Closing her eyes for a moment, Kat touched the armband now resting on her right bicep. Diving back into the fray, she found herself pushed to the side by Rexus, "General, we're pushing them back to easily. This isn't their target."

Nodding, War raced through the streets, vaulting over rubble, and downed warriors friendly and enemy alike. While she headed toward the portal, Cana found herself in an interesting situation as she rode Ajax through the woods, "So you're Kat's mother?"

"Oh dear, no. At least not biologically. You may call me Kitanya. My husband and I adopted Katerina when we found her," Kitanya smiled at the brunette, "Now tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Um this isn't the conversation I really want to have right now. There's like a war going on?"

"Oh please. I've been through many wars. The only person that can fight better than my husband or I is our daughter. Now answer my question. What are-"

"I love her okay!? I'm in love with your daughter."

"Hmm, I see. Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"A friend would refuse to leave another friend alone to face the odds Katerina is now facing. But a lover is someone who would put faith and trust in their partner above all else." Kitanya smiled at Cana, "I think you'll be good for my daughter. But there is something we should do first."

Katerina made it to the outskirts of the portal, searching frantically, but she saw no one in sight. Warily, she crept forward before launching herself backwards, narrowly avoinding a sword. A man stepped out from the shadows, and picked the weapon up. Turning toward the red-haired woman, he rushed forward swinging his blade in a deadly arc. Catching the blow on her shield, Kat attacked viciously, doing her best to keep him on the defensive. He was good, very good. In fact Katerina was unsure if she could survive this fight with her impairment. The two fought, trading blows for minutes that sooned turned into half of an hour. Luckily, Katerina had managed to keep the enemy from cutting her and avoided cutting him. But it seemed that fate was absent for the day as the man spoke, "War. I have been waiting a very long time to find you."

Cana and Kitanya were slowly making their way through the city after taking a slight detour at the queen's request. The brunette felt sick to her stomach as she stared at the chaos around her. She saw Rexus and a large portion of soldiers cutting through the enemy like butter. Turning, the grizzled Commander saw her and his eyes widened. Rushing over he spoke quickly, "Cana! What are you doing here!? The General thought that you were already headed toward the portal!"

"We had to make a stop," Cana glanced at the queen, "Where's Kat?"

"She went to hold the portal."

Paling slightly, Cana urged Ajax toward the direction of the portal. When they finally arrived, the pair found War locked in a very heated battle with a large man. He was easily six fit tall, his arms large and rippling with muscle. He wore black arm, embolized with strange symbols. From all the times she's watched her friend train, Cana could tell the man was very good. Hearing Kat's mother gasp, the brunette turned. Shaking slightly the older woman spoke, "That is Arvost…he is a legend amongst our people. He accepted the spirit of one of the old gods."

Arvost had the red-haired warrior on the defensive, his eyes gleaming underneath his horned helmet. Suddenly he stopped, staring at the warrior. Quickly, he sliced his hand open, whipping his arm forward and splattered War with his blood. Her sword clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees. Voices raged in the warrior woman's head, screaming for her suffering. Shaking violently silent tears leaked down the beauty's cheeks. Arvost stood above her, his sword arm drawn back, the blade resting on his other forearm. And he surged the blade forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Katerina stared in shock as her brown haired friend fell to the ground in a heap in front of her. The sword of the hulking soldier had pierced her stomach. Behind the pain in Cana's eyes, Kat could see something that she could't quite place. And as quickly as they started, the voices in Katerina's head stopped, and her mind began to focus. She would kill them all. A red sword appeared in her hand as she surged toward Arvost. Swinging her blade down in a deadly arc, that the large man parried. Pivoting, the red-haired beauty was relentless as she struck the man again. They matched each other blow for blow. Arching back, Kat avoided a slash, and rolled forward. Surging up, she drove the point of her sword toward the man's chin. Punching the flat of her blade, Arvost redirected the attack, and spun slashing. The blade struck Kat's armor launching her backwards. Flying through the air, the woman requiped a spear, launching it at the man. Turning in the air, she pushed off a tree as an axe appeared in her hands. Swinging down, she let Arvost block as she released it. Her hands continued down, as her sword once more appeared in her hands. Driving the blade forward, she rammed it into the sternum of Arvost, twisting Kat tore the blade out his side. As he fell to his knees, War spoke, "My honor prevents me from denying you a quick death…but my heart screams for you to suffer." With those words, she cut off the mans head.

Turning she rushed over to Cana, grabbing the brunettes heand. Fairy Tails lush smiled weakly at her friend. Reaching under her armor, Kat tore the bandages from around her breast. A small dagger appeared in her hands, as she cut away at the right leg of the brunette's pants. Use the pants to staunch the flow of blood, the warrior woman quickly and efficiently wrapped the wound with her bandages. A red aura began to surround her, and her friend. Standing, Kat staggered slightly as she walked back toward the city. The woman stopped as she heard her mother speak, "Katerina, what are you planning to do?"

Kat turned, her bangs shodowing her face, "They wanted war. I'm going to give it to them. Take Cana through the portal. My staff will tend to her, as will her friend Wendy."

"Katerina even you can not hold your blessing from a distance ssuch as that!"

"Just do it! This is not up for debate mother."

With that Katerina sprinted away, running back into the city. As she made it to the square, her calm voice carried out over the chaos, "Fall in! Commander, phalanx formation." A shield appeared on her left arm as her men fell in around her. Glancing at her in worry, Rexus barked out orders. The men moved fluidly and efficiently. Slowly, the moved forward as an impenetrable wall of death. Stabbing and slashing the warriors cut through their enemy, pushing them toward the forest. Soon a retreat began, and Kat and her men stood, watching their enemy flee. Katerina stumbled slightly, only to be caught by the commander.

"General, you need rest." The commander spoke gently.

Katerina looked at her friend with something he had never seen in her eyes; fear, "Take me to the portal. Cana is hurt."

Scene Change

Katerina busrt through the door toward the infirmary almost tearing from the wall. Frantically looking around the room, she finally spotted Cana. Rushing over to her, the redhead sat beside her. The brunette was resting, her chest rising and falling gently. The nurse came up to explain to Kat that thanks to Wendy, the brunette would make a full recover, and would not receive a scar. Sighing in relief, Katerina dismissed all her able bodied men. Slowly, she made rounds around the infirmary, checking on all of her injured soldiers. After she ensured their welfare, the woman returned to her friends side. Grasping the brunette's hand, Kat sat down and rested her head on the edge of the bed. Katerina awoke the next day in surprise. She was in her bed, and her armor was off. Jumping from the bed, she pushed out the door to head to the infirmary, only to find Cana sitting on one of the chairs. Rushing up to her friend, she gently pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her face into the crook of the brunette's neck. She breathed in deeply inhaling the other woman's citrus scent, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You saved my life," Cana smiled gently, "But there's something I wanna talk to you about."

Kat looked in slight confusion at her friend, "Yes?"

"So your mom explained something to me…"

"What did she explain?"

"She told me about some of your customs. Specifically, your um…courting customs," Cana blushed fiercely, "And explained how parents blessings are required to begin to um date."

Katerina stayed silent, looking at Cana with an unreadable expression, so the brunette continued, "AnywaysshegavemethistogivetoyoubecauseIhaveherblessingandwannadateyou!"

"Cana could you please repeat that a little more slowly?"

"I said your mom gave this to me, to show that I have her blessing because I want to date you. I know that you'd probably prefer someone else, or maybe try and find someone who ya know doesn't age but I-"

Cana was cut off abruptly as Katerina's lips crashed into hers. Melting into the kiss, Cana moaned as she tasted the intoxicating flavors of spice and honey melded together personally. Twining her hands in Kat's her, the brunette deepened the kiss, gently pushing the redhead back against the wall. The warrior beauty's hands found their way to Cana's hips, pulling her in close. After what seemed like hours, the two broke apart gasping for air. Cana gasped as she looked into Kat's eyes and found them a deep swirling gaze of orange and pink. Kat smiled gently and spoke, "Cana, I would like to explain something."

Sitting down, Katerina spoke softly, "I don't want you to think that I don't want this, but my people have a very long life span. And when they decide to sleep with someone who isn't of our descent that person takes on our longevity. If that were to be the case with us, you would become ageless. I would just like you to think about this…because I don't want to hurt you."

Cana stayed silent, her thoughts racing. Katerina cupped her face gently, and planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips, "I am going to train. Please think about what I said."

As Kat left the brunette wandered the halls of the castle, thinking over what the redheaded beauty had said. Sighing, she slumped against one of the walls, sliding down it. Hearing footsteps, the brunette looks up, surprised to see Levy. Sitting down beside her, the blunette glanced at her friend before speaking, "So I talked to Kat."

"Bout what?" Cana sighed in resignation, slightly annoyed that this conversation was about to happen.

"She cares about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah we just talked about that. But there's definitely a down-side that's probably a deal-breaker." Sighing, the brunette then explained to her friend about what her and War had talked about earlier. Levy nodded, and said she would look into it further. Cana stayed in the same spot for hours until she learned that they were all returning to Victus, and that the Illians had all retreated. The brunette wished that she could say the next few weeks were a blur, but they weren't. Katerina and her barely spoke, let alone saw each other. The warrior woman had been continuing to oversee training, ensuring the titan army remained strong. Cana found herself often in the company of Kat's mother Kitanya. The beautiful woman explained many things to the brunette. She explained how her husband and herself had been granted immortality by one of the old gods, a very long time ago. Her husband had unfortunately died in a battle several hundred years ago. But it was the fourth day there that Kitanya shook the brunette to the bone, "You know, it's a shame to see you and Katerina fighting."

"We aren't fighting!" Cana hastily replied

Chuckling the beautiful queen spoke, "Please, I'm a mother. I've been a mother for far longer than any one else I know. When I found Katerina, she was living in the woods not far from here. She was around six at the time, living with a pack of helltooth. And I was overjoyed to bring her home. Her father was overjoyed when she showed natural talent with the blade. And the minute she picked up a sword, it was like she found everything she would ever need in life."

"What do you mean?"

"Katerina is proud, and thankfully I can say she is more like me than her father. But never have I seen her want anything more than a weapon in her hands…the rush of battle. That is until she brought you back here."

A heavy blush could be seen on Cana's face as she squeaked out a reply, "What?"

"She loves you. And let me tell you, many now envy you. She explained to you that her agelessness would become yours yes? The price of our longevity is the fact that it is extremely hard for us to have children. However, our longevity passes to any individual we sleep with. Do you understand?" With those words, Kitanya walked away, leaving the brunette standing alone in the gardens.

SCENE CHANGE 6 WEEKS LATER

Katerina stood covered in sweat as she moved through techniques, weapon after weapon appearing in her hadns. She felt happy that her new friends were able to see Victus in all of it's glory. Very few outsiders were permitted in her homeland. And since it was next to impossible to find, they had few visitors aside from trusted merchants. Dancing around the training area, Kat moved with fluid precise motions as her thoughts ran through the past few days. After awhile her mind settled on her brunette friend. She was glad that she was able to express how she felt to Cana, and it seemed that she felt the same. But the redhead was worried that she had upset her friend. Sighing she spun, throwing the axe from her hand, eliciting a shriek. Standing next to the post the axe was buried in was Cana, whose appearance immediately took Kat's breath away. The brunette was dressed in a light blue silk sash, flowing down from her waist, revealing her left thigh and covering her right leg down to the knee. A belt around her middle, just below her breast, had silk cloth attached, going up to cover her breasts, tied around her neck. She looked kind of nervous, but smiled gently at the red-haired beauty before her. Snapping out of her trance, Kat walked up and smiled, "Cana, it's lovely to see you. Did you enjoy your time here? I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"It's fine Kat," Cana fidgeted with her hands, "But yes, I've had fun. Um, is there a chance we could talk? Maybe somewhere private?"

Katerina gently grasped the brunette's hand, intertwining their fingers as she led them away. After a few moments of walking, the pair found themselves in a small wooded area, almost completely cut off from anything. Sitting down, Cana began to speak, "So I've been thinking about what you said. And I really care about you but…"

Smiling softly, Kat interrupted, "Cana, I could never ask you to give up the life you have. I am asking very much of you."

"It's not that…it's just that I don't want to rush into things."

"Cana…I am very particular in the ways that I would court an individual."

The brunette blushed deeply as she intertwined her fingers with Kat's. Smiling, Katerina led the two back to the dining through the doors, Katerina sat beside her mother at the head of the table, Cana beside her. Kitanya smiled at the two, a gentle mirth in her eyes. Leaning over, she whispered in her daughters ear, "I like this one. You did well."

Blushing, Kat glanced at her mother, "Mother! Please let us just enjoy dinner."

The Fiary Tail mages enjoyed their meal with the titans of Victus. Hours passed as everyone danced and laughed. However, Cana noticed that after sometime, Kat disappeared. Searching high and low for the woman, he brunette eventually sat in a chair huffing in annoyance. Jerking in surprise, she looked up to see Kat's mother standing over her. The beautiful queen smiled, and gestured for the card mage to follow. Walking with the older woman, Cana found herself on a balcony. Following Kitanya's gaze, Cana looked down to see War, lying through different training movements. The woman moved in a mesmerizing manner, and Cana couldn't help but be drawn to her.

"It still bothers her." Kitanya spoke softly, "The moment you were injured, Katerina forced a temporary block in her mind. Solely so she could save you."

"Is there anyway to help her?" Cana asked quietly.

The queen sighed, "The mind is a fickle thing. And to admit that one such as my daughter has a broken mind hurts me. She is strong. The best among us, it is almost a shame to admit that we don't know who her birth parents were. But no, there is no way to help, other than what you are already doing."

"I don't feel like I'm doing anything."

"You know, Katerina writes me? Everyday she would send a letter. And all of her most recent letters spoke of you." Kitanya eyed Cana critically, "I gave you my blessing for a reason, Cana Alberona. I understand that you may not stay with my daughter. And no mother wishes to see their choild emotional harmed. But I'm willing to give you a chance."

With that the powerful queen walked away. Cana stayed on the balcony, watching the red-haired beauty below her. She felt an aching want in her chest, almost to the point where it hurt. Never before had she felt as drawn to anyone as she did to Kat. The woman entranced her almost immediately. And it drove her insane that she was in a position to finally be happy with someone she loved, but something still stood in the way. Hours passed and Kat finally began to make her way toward her home. Smiling to herself, Cana headed back inside. Most of her friends were passed out in various places, some however, like Erza and Makarov were adamantly talking to the titan queen. Waving to them, the brunette headed outside, and almost immediately Commander Rexus fell into step beside her. Looking over at the man, Cana raised an eyebrow, "You know, I don't think I need a chaperone?"

"General's orders. Not that she thinks you can't take care of yourself. She just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Rexus laughed heartily.

Shrugging, Cana continued to make their way toward Katerina's home. As she neared the door, Rexus all but vanished. Pushing her way inside, Cana blushed fiercely as she saw the redhaired warrior. Katerina stood in the middle of the room, wearing absolutely nothing. The candlelight flickered over her body, basking her in aa beautfiful light. She was glistening, still slightly sweaty from her workout, and she seemed not to notice her brunette friend. Kat was idly and subconsciously running her finger over the large scar on her hip and stomach. Sighing she turned, and gasped in surprise, "Cana, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there."

Cana continued to stare open mouthed, her eyes fixated on the body of the woman before her. Covering her breasts with her hands, Kat snapped her fingers lightly while laughing, "Cana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Cana managed to squeak out as she snapped her mouth closed.

Laughing lightly, Kat wrapped herself in a simple piece of silk. Looking over at her friend she spoke again, "You can have the bed again, I'll sleep out here."

As the redhaired warrior woman began to walk away, Cana grabbed her hand and yanked the beautiful woman behind her. Dragging her friend into the bedroom, a furiously blushing Cana pulled Kat onto the bed, and turned her back toward the redhead. Kat lay beside the brunette slightly stunned at the boldness of the other woman. She was unsure of what to do in this situation. Turning toward Cana, the busty readhead, gently slid her arm over Cana's waist and pulled the brunette into her chest, tangling their legs together. As Fairy Tails lush stiffened, Kat whispered softly, "Is this okay?"

Hearing the slightly worried tone of her friend, Cana relaxed releasing that she was being stupid. Pushing herself as flush against Kat she could, Cana intertwined their fingers and sighed, "This is perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

Cana woke up the next morning feeling a chill as she rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Dragging herself from bed, the brunette threw on her new favorite shirt that she stole from Katerina. Walking into the kitchen she was unsurprised to find Rexus there but was shocked that he was cooking. Turning toward her, he smiled, "Good morning Cana. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replied smiling at the man, "Where's Kat?"

"She's training. If ever you can't find her, she is most likely training."

"Does she always train this much?" Cana leaned against the table, crossing her arms.

Rexus sighed as he turned toward the brunette, "The concept of war is a funny thing. People are always eager to start it, but too few are willing to live with it."

"What do you mean?"

"War is a primitive act, a savage barbaric thing that dates back to the beginning of time. Yet if you live through it, you are unlucky. Because after experiencing the things we have...well, you wish it never existed."

Finishing breakfast, the bearded man made a plate for Cana and left her to mull over her thoughts. Sighing, she pushed her now empty plate away and began the walk toward the lake behind Katerina's home. Reaching the lake, she tossed her shirt aside and dove in, enjoying the coolness of the water on her skin. Unlike Katerina, the rest of Victus was actually very modern, but Cana found joy in washing away the sweat from sleep in the lake after Kat showed it to her. Lazily she floated around the water as she wondered what the red-haired warrior was up to.

Scene Change

Katerina stood in simple training gear, an elegant bow resting in her hands as she smoothly loosed arrow after arrow into the moving targets in front of her. Each arrow struck the bullseye, with a mere second between the next arrow flying through the air. Sensing something behind her, the red-haired warrior spun quickly letting an arrow fly. A shriek could be heard as Levy stood in front of her, the arrow soaring past her and burying itself into a fence post. Chuckling slightly, Kat made the bow disappear before walking toward the small blunette. Smiling she spoke, "I apologize Levy. You startled me."

Dusting herself off, Levy replied, "Well it's a good thing you missed then."

"Levy, I have not missed a target since I was 10. I choose not to hit a target."

"Oh," Levy replied slightly hesitant, "Well anyways, I came down to ask about your culture if you had time. And about you if you'd be willing. I understand that your history as War isn't something you normally talk about but..."

"But what?"

Shuffling her feet awkwardly the blunette replied slowly, "I understand that you and your culture are very military oriented. And I just thought that it would be better to have someone like me know your history in case you retire or get injured."

Katerina stared off into the distance for a moment and Levy began to think that she had offended the warrior woman. However, she turned when she heard her name and saw Cana jogging down the slope toward them. She was wearing simple clothes, slightly small, so Levy could only assume that she took them from Kat. Smiling at the brunette Katerina stepped forward and embraced her before turning to Levy once more, "Very well Levy, I agree to share my history with you. But I would prefer if Cana were to be there if she is able. Perhaps Lord Makarov, Lady Erza and Sir Natsu and Sir Gray should attend as well."

Several hours later, almost all of Fairy Tail was seated around Katerina in her home. And to Cana's surprise the Queen was there as well. She walked in gracefully and winked at the brunette as she stood beside Cana. Radiating authority, she spoke to the Fairy Tail mages, "When I learned of what my daughter intended, I decided to ease the burden slightly. Part of my magical abilities will allow me to share Katerina's memories with you. It is similar to what some of you refer to as a movie. So, let us begin."

Cana smiled at Kat as the Queen spoke, watching her warrior's reaction to the word movie. And she didn't disappoint as she looked at her mother bewildered when the word was spoken. Soon the brunette felt magic washing over her as the scenery around her changed entirely.

Memory

"An o're you?" A black-haired man asked as he eyed Katerina with suspicion.

Scoffing Katerina turned toward the man, a feral glint in her eye, "I am War. The presumptuousness of your person and unflattering arrogance disgust me little man."

"War ain't a name. It's a thing. So you's tellin' me yer a thing?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kat sighed in exasperation, "My worth is wasted on your senseless mind. Why Apocalypta wants your people to win this war is beyond me."

Walking toward the door the man eyed her critically. She wore simple armor, a leather breastplate, studded with metal. A leather tasset covered her to mid-thigh over cloth. Her legs were wrapped in bandages from ankle to knee, and her left arm was wrapped all the way up to her bicep. Without breaking pace, she pushed through the door and spoke, "Now watch little King as I show you the true face of War."

A man howled as Katerina's spear tore through his chest, blood spraying from the wound coating her arm and splattering over her face. The warrior woman's face was calm as she walked forward cutting down enemies left and right, not a single look of regret or pity found in her eyes. The men behind her followed with glee, dressed in light desert clothing as they ripped through their foes. Kat trudged onward, not bothering to change weapons as no one had yet begun to offer her a challenge. Slowly the army made its way to a large walled city. Katerina called the men to a halt and they all stopped and began to set up camp. War sat alone, a slight distance from all the men as she mulled over the day. She would take the city tomorrow, that she knew. But the thoughts that troubled her had more to do with Apocalypta. However, she couldn't let these things bother her now, she had a war to end.

The next morning Katerina pushed the men forward as they attacked the cities gates with renewed vigor due to yesterday's success. Kat eyed the battlefield critically, annoyance evident in her face. The city was walled, to smooth to climb and the army she was so graciously supplied with had come armed with swords and anger nothing else. Left with no alternative means, War led the men in a charge to the gates in a rain of hellfire and arrows. Luck seemed to favor the woman, as the gates were weak and easily forced through. Entering the city slowly as the army raged in, she casually leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Walking a bow appeared in her hand, an arrow at the ready as she followed the army. Any man she saw attacking a woman, child or elder she immediately killed. She counted a total of 6 before she finally made her way into the castle, easily avoiding swords and spears. However, the scene before her stopped the beauty in her tracks. A bearded man was fending off soldier after soldier, pushing a young girl behind him as well as a woman around his age. Interesting, Katerina thought as she strode forward.

"STOP!" Her voice carried out over the ringing of steel on steel, quiet yet commanding.

Walking forward she looked at the man, "Tell me sir, are you the Lord of this place?"

"No Lady, I am just a soldier trying to protect his family," said the man as he gestured behind him

"You fight with ferocity, and the fear I sense from you is not for yourself, but for others," Katerina made a sword and shield appear in her hands as she spoke, "I would request a trail of combat Sir. If I may be so bold. I swear on my honor that if you survive, neither you nor your kin shall be harmed."

"Very well Lady. I accept your request."

With that Katerina surged forward, swing her sword in a deadly arc. The man raised his to meet it, parrying the blow with speed and skill. Kat smiled, as she knew this man was well trained. The bearded warrior then rushed forward with a series of slashes. Blocking them with sword and shield, Kat met the man head on, excitement building in her body as flecks of fire could be seen raging in her eyes. The two continued back and forth like this for some time until something unexpected happened. Katerina thrust forward with her sword as the man struck toward her shield. Surprised by the foolish action the warrior woman didn't notice that he slid his sword along the shields edge before thrusting upwards and narrowly avoiding her thrust. Grunting in surprise, Katerina looked down at the man's sword buried in her hip before he jerked it toward her belly button, with the intention of go farther. Kat dropped her sword and grabbed his stopping any movement, as she leaned in close to the man a feral smile on her lips, "That was clever and foolhardy on your part. It was an imprecise technique no? But you must understand, that I am War."

With that she gestured toward the man's side, and he stared in shock. Katerina's shield was gone, instead in its place a dagger was held, lightly pressing against his throat. Slowly he released his sword and stepped back raising his hands in defeat. Smiling, War pulled his sword from her stomach and tossed it to the side casually as if she wasn't bothered in the slightest. Sighing she spoke again, "I suppose I should have clarified more on the terms in which I wanted from you. Be that as it may, you have surpassed all expectations. You and your family will be coming with me tonight. I give you my word that I will take you somewhere safe."

The bearded man warily replied, "It would seem I have no other options. Very well Lady."

Laughing, a beautiful melodic laugh, Katerina stepped forward, "Please forgive me kind Sir. It seems in the excitement of our spar my manners have escaped me. I am Katerina Redpelt, bearer of title War of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, First General to Apocalypta."

"Did you say spar? I almost killed you."

Katerina's eyes flashed slightly, "Sir, with my deepest apologies I assure you that you couldn't kill me unless I let you. I made a very foolish error, that resulted in a very well-placed blow from yourself. And now, I would like to remind you that it seems your manners have now come into question."

"My name's Rexus, Lady Redpelt."

END MEMORY

Cana found herself back in Kat's home, slightly drowsy, while some members of her guild were asleep. She looked toward the warrior woman in front of her that sat deep in thought. Feeling the stare of the brunette, Kat turned her stormy gaze toward Cana, winking at her. The woman known as War stood abruptly and left the room, a sword appearing in her hand as she went. Cana rose to follow before she was stopped by the Queen of Victus. The beautiful and powerful queen placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder before gently guiding her away. Finally, the Queen stopped looking out over the ocean.

"Cana. What did you think of being able to share memories with Katerina in that way?" The beautiful queen asked.

"It was interesting," Cana shrugged slightly, "But history is more of Levy's thing. I'd rather share fond memories."

"Yes, it would seem so. However, for you to accept my daughter fully you must also understand all of her. Including her place as War."

"But she wasn't always War, was she? She told me about the scar on her arm." Cana asked nervously.

Kitanya glanced toward the brunette, "Oh she shared that memory, did she? No, she has always been War. Since she turned 18. The man she fought was her Uncle. Only one of the Horsemen isn't part of the original four."

Cana went to speak again but was cut off by the older woman, "However, that is not what I brought you out here to discuss. I am going to teach you the spell that I just used, so that you and your friends can continue to learn about my daughter. It will be good for her to share her experiences and may well ease the burden on her mind."

Nodding in determination, the brunette followed Kitanya away from the home of War. After searching for her lover high and low, Katerina sighed as she sat beside a large tree near her home. Laying back she stared into the sky as she watched the sun fade away slowly. Pained screams and voices ripped their way through her mind, as countless memories washed over her in waves. Hours passed as Kat leaned against the tree, tears falling silently down her cheeks before sleep finally claimed her.

Jolting awake the red-haired beauty looked around to find herself once more in her room. Looking around her room, she noticed that there was something different about the room. There were clothes, everywhere…and they weren't any clothes of hers. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Hearing a noise, a dagger appeared in the red-haired beauty's hand and flew through the kitchen. Embedding itself in the wall, Katerina heard a shriek followed by Cana's voice, "KAT! Please don't throw knives!"

"I apologize Cana," Katerina scratched the back of her head, "It's instinctual."

Turning around Fairy Tail's lush looked at her lover, "Whatcha mean?"

"Hear, I will explain."

"Actually…your mother showed me how to do that memory thing? We could try that?"

 **Hey guys, sorry I suck and haven't posted anything. I actually just noticed now that this story has some followers and likes. For that I'm honestly super happy for that because this is by far my favorite story I've been writing so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Katerina stood in her red armor; arms crossed with a cold smile plastered on her face. Staring at the entourage in front of her. She was surrounded by hundreds of nobles, drinking and laughing over the joys of winning another long war, courtesy of her. Scoffing, she strode over to a vacant seat and dug into a turkey leg. War paused mid bite as someone graced the seat beside her. It was a young woman, around the same age as Katerina. She had long silky blue hair, neatly tied in a bun. She had pale skin and bright green eyes as she smiled at Kat. Leaning forward the young woman spoke, "Well, you are by far the most interesting person here by far. May I have your name?"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Katerina Redpelt." The warrior woman responded gracefully.

"I am Lynn. Surnames are rather frivolous things to share, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm afraid I would not, Lady Lynn," Katerina spoke slowly as she narrowed her eyes, "However, I will of course respect your wish to keep yours anonymous."

Smiling brightly Lynn replied, "Very much appreciated Lady Redpelt. However, I fear I must cut our conversation short. I have matters to attend, perhaps we could continue this conversation farther into the evening?"

"That would be nice Lady Lynn," War replied a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Hours passed as Katerina stared around the room, boredom slowly overtaking her. She witnessed a various array of things she wished she hadn't. Men courting women, drunken duels and many proclamations of how the nobles of this court thought the kingdom should be run. However, soon the entire world went black.

Scene Change

Cana stared at her lover in confusion, "Wait, what happened?"

"Lady Lynn, it turns out, was Lady Lynn Hawk a renowned assassin at the time," Katerina sighed, "And I let my guard down, therefore I refuse to ever allow myself to be that relaxed ever again, well aside from when I'm with you at least."

Seeing Cana's confused expression, the red-haired warrior continued, "My drink was poisoned, and when I awoke, most of the royal family of that province were dead."

Nodding in understanding, Cana looked up as she heard bells ring out across the sitting. Bolting up, Katerina paled slightly as she grabbed the brunette's hand. Running out of her home, she drug Cana toward the castle. Pushing through the large doors, Kat rushed to the large dining hall, stopping just in front of the doors. Turning toward the brunette, Cana noticed her face was slightly pale, her eyes a dulled gray as she spoke, "Cana, I need you to listen to me. That bell signifies the arrival of many of the titan hierarchy, including people higher than mother. Please do not speak freely, because none of us are above the law, and many can be…easily offended."

Pushing the doors to the dining hall open, Katerina walked swiftly but gracefully inside. Her presence demanded respect as she guided Fairy Tail's lush toward the head table. Stopping before her mother, she gently squeezed Cana's hand twice before gracefully dropping to one knee and inkling her head. Cana immediately followed suite grateful that her lover had taught her several simple physical signals. Standing, Kat squeezed Cana's hand there times before she spoke, "Your Majesty, thank you for providing us accommodations, your hospitality is unmatched."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I have never before stayed in an atmosphere as wonderful as this or been treated in such a positive manner," Cana spoke, trying to match her friend's formal tongue.

Rising gracefully, Kitanya smiled gesturing for them to seat themselves. However, Cana was surprised when Kat led her to seats that weren't at the head table where they usually sat. Glancing at the warrior beside her, the brunette blushed slightly as Kat gave her a warm smile. Sitting themselves down, Cana watched as two people rose to speak. The first was a rather scrawny man, with a scraggly beard and beady eyes that didn't seem to fit his large face. He was well dressed, and somehow had excessive amounts of fat, that made his small stature look awkward. The second was a woman, who could be described as nothing less than beautiful. She had a tall graceful figure, and stunning bright sea green eyes, accented by her white hair. And when she spoke Cana watched as almost everyone was drawn to her voice. Before she focused on the woman however, Cana looked toward Kat, and notice the warrior woman had a slight frown as she looked toward the elegant beauty.

"Greetings, if I had known that Lady Kitanya had guests I would have dressed for the occasion," The woman spoke in a charming manner, drawing laughter from the crowd, "I am Lady Gwenevere, and unfortunate as it may be, I am here strictly on business."

Turning, Gwenevere looked directly at Katerina, "Redpelt…I assume you know why we have arrived, so shortly after you?"

"Yes, I do." Katerina spoke in soft, reserved manner, surprising Cana.

"Then we can get this underway. Katerina Redpelt, as you well know, you will need to leave immediately due to your previous exile from the land of Victus. You have exactly one- "

Gwenevere was cut off as Cana slammed her hands in the table, standing furiously, "What in the actual FUCK! Who the fuck do you think you are you pompous bitch! Kat just saved lives!"

"Cana please sit, this will not end well. Please…remember what I told you!" Kat hissed urgently.

"Quiet you insolent wench," The man spoke now, "Speaking in such a way is punishable by death!"

Everyone got quiet quickly as a large magical pressure filled the room. Katerina was bathed in a red aura, her sword pointed at the man before her. Many people fell to the ground, and the floor beneath the red-haired beauty cracked as she spoke, "If you call Lady Cana any form of name that is not her own ever again, I will remove your tongue from your body. Then I will feed it to and laugh while you choke…all before I gut you like the swine you are so you can watch yourself bleed to death at my feet. Now, Gwenevere, Amos, Lady Cana is my guest and even though I am exiled, I was not stripped of my rights or title. Therefore, any punishment you intend for her falls unto me."

Turning she grasped Cana's hand and strode toward the door, "I will await your decision in the confines of my home. If you have not arrived by dawn, then I will depart."

The two arrived at Kat's villa rather quickly and the warrior woman turned toward Cana and spoke quickly, "Cana, I need you to use the magic my mother taught you. And I promise I will explain everything." Cana soon found herself immersed in Katerina's memory.

Flashback

Katerina stood the upper portion of her armor removed; black bandages wrapped around her breast. She had her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face. Standing before her were four others, all dressed in an interesting fashion. There was one man, who wore a well-tailored suit, with a polished cane in his left hand. A simple top hat adorned his head on top of glossy well-kept hair. Another man stood off to his left. He was very gaunt and sickly looking, dressed in rags. His blonde hair was messy and knotted, his face covered in dirt. Off to the side of everyone stood a cloaked figure, with an unnerving aura and large magical pressure. And finally, in front of Kat stood another woman. She had a beautiful hourglass figure. Full lips and prominent cheek bones accented by gorgeous pale green eyes. She had braided black her streaked with red. Covering her body was simple plated leather armor and a fur tasset. Like Katerina she wore no shoes. Billowing forward, the hooded figure spoke with a soft strange voice, "War…my General, my Warrior. Why? You know the consequences of choosing this path."

"You do not tell any of us your plans! You expect us to follow blindly to orders that we do not understand." Katerina snarled, her voice low and hostile, "Apocalypta we have done the same things for over five thousand years!"

Striding forward she pointed in turn, first at the man in the top hat, "Sir Blackheart has carried souls to the afterlife and been your executioner," Then she pointed at the sickly man, "Sir Ashton has spread diseases across continents, killing thousands, even woman and children!"

"And then you have us…" Pointing at herself and the other woman, "I cannot and will never choose to speak for my sister. And perhaps Lady Avos views this differently than I. But I will no longer be your warmonger, when no inkling of peace has yet to be found."

The hooded figure tilted their head to the side before speaking, "I see. Then you leave me no choice. Conquest kill War. She can be replaced."

With that the figure walked away, and Lady Avos stepped forward, multiple throwing knives appearing in her hands. Katerina glanced at her, pain evident in her eyes, "Val…please do not do this."

"No order can be disobeyed, and no law broken may go unpunished." As she spoke, she launched knife after knife toward Katerina, all of them burying themselves deep, right above the warrior woman's left breast. Staggering backwards, Kat stared at the other woman in shock.

"Valerosa stop! You cannot beat me! And you know our Laws!" Katerina practically screamed, tears leaking down her face, "I don't want to hurt my sister!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as more knives surged toward her. Leaning back and to the left quickly, Katerina dodged them expertly as her armor appeared on her body. A shield came to life on her left hand and a sword in her right. Rushing forward she swung quickly in a downward slash, that Val parried with twin daggers. Not one to be deterred Kat quickly spun, striking out with her shield before following with a slash. Catching the slash on the front of her knives, the sister of War pushed down with one while striking with the other, opening a small gash on Kat's upper lip. Bringing her other knife toward her sister, Val gasped suddenly. Looking down she saw Katerina's sword buried deep in her stomach. Smiling lightly, she leaned forward and whispered in War's ear, "You know this was the only way, sister. You are the best of us. You can win…and you will always have my blessing and my love."

With those words Valerosa slumped forward, her last breath leaving her body as she died in the arms of her sister. Screaming in rage, Katerina's magic power skyrocketed bringing the other Horsemen to their knees. Gently, she picked her sister up and turned and walked away. Eventually she found herself outside of the home of her adopted mother and father. Pushing into the throne room she was met with gasps of shock as she gently lowered the body of the Victus princess to the floor. Kitanya and her father Austra kept steady solemn gazes, as smirks could be seen on the faces of Amos and Gwenevere. Quickly, War explained what happened and by the power of her mother revealed the memory of the fight to everyone in the room. However, Gwenevere was quick to establish that Katerina was not of royal blood, and therefore should be punished accordingly, thus exiling the adopted daughter of the King and Queen for an unforeseeable time.

End Flashback

Cana stood in shock as the thought of what she witnessed washed over her. Feeling gentle hands on her shoulders she broke from her stupor and looked up into the eyes of Katerina. She found herself lost in them, seeing worry, confusion and love. Quietly the red-haired warrior spoke, "Cana, please listen to me. You and the mages of Fairy Tail must leave now. Amos and Gwenevere may not be in charge, but they hold very much sway within the council of Law. They will try and execute you. But they cannot do so to me."

"So, you expect me to just leave you!? That's bullshit!" Cana shouted as she glared at Kat.

Smiling slightly, Katerina spoke again, "No Cana. The most they can do is send me to the Arena. And all I need to do there is win."

Cana then squeaked as Kat pulled her close to her body, kissing her deeply, before she started to walk toward the castle. Cana called out after her, "Wait Kat! What if you don't!?"

Turning, Cana's breath caught in her throat. The falling sun illuminated Katerina, basking her tanned skin in a golden light. She gazed back at Cana with a fiery smirk on her face, she spoke in a confident and sexy tone that sent shivers down Cana's spine, "Cana, I lied to Sir Laxus when we arrived. I am the first to bear the title War. And before me, the concept only existed in Victus. Besides, I invented the Arena."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Cana sighed in annoyance and rushed to find the Queen. On the way through the castle she spotted Levy, and quickly told the blunette of what transpired and to get everyone else out of here. Eventually she turned the corner toward Kitanya's chambers, only to almost run over a hooded figure. The figure quickly spun out of the way, allowing Cana to catch a glimpse of black hair. Brushing herself off as she stood, Fairy Tail's lush knocked. The doors swung open and she was meet with the smiling face of Katerina's mother, who ushered her inside. Smirking slightly as she turned toward Cana, the Queen spoke, "So, you didn't leave with your friends?"

"Of course not!" Cana hissed, bristling slightly at the words.

Laughing the beautiful queen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Cana I'm kidding. You need to learn to be more in control of your emotions. But that doesn't matter right now. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Why to the Arena of course my dear. My daughter loves me to death, but she would never forgive me if I let her lover miss her exceptional display of prowess. Aside from that, I'm hoping you being there will help her mind state."

"Wait wait wait." Cana asked as her and Kitanya walked through the castle, "What're you sayin' that there's an arena here where you fight to the death?"

"No, there's an arena where we fight. Originally it was to give Titan prisoners a chance to die with honor. However, we failed to take in the full extent of the Law when it was made."

Descending the stairs, Cana could only stare in awe at the sight before her. She was in a large cavern, chiseled out of the stone. The Queen and herself stood in a large podium flanked by statues of Titan warriors, a male on the left and a woman on the right. As they arrived, everyone became quiet. In the middle of the sandy arena below stood Katerina. Cana gasped slightly as she took in the sight of the warrior woman, and she felt exciting shivers run down her spine. The torchlight flickered, illuminating the red head, showing of the curves of her body. Runes could be seen painted on her body that wasn't covered by armor. But what truly took Cana's breath away was the look that was directed toward her. The stormy gaze of Kat was staring into her soul, a confident smirk adorning her features. With a wink, she turned back to face the gates on the opposite side of the arena.

Amos and Gwenevere appeared suddenly beside the two women, looks of overconfidence obvious on their faces. Amos walked forward and began to speak, "Here for her crimes, Katerina Re- "

He was cut off as someone from the crowd booed, "This place doesn't house anyone who isn't a warrior!"

"Address her highness with respect!" Shouted another.

"Let the Queen speak!"

"How dare you ingrates! I am- "Amos's shrill voice cut through the crowd before Cana cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" Cana stalked up to the man, poking him hard in the chest, "You keep your filthy little mouth shut tight. Kat has more honor and experience in her pinky than you could ever hope to have. And you're stupid if you think whatever you throw at her is gonna walk away."

Huffing, she sat down in the only available chair, causing Amos to gasp and the Queen to chuckle. Her daughter smirked from below, as she held her sides trying to contain her laughter. Walking gracefully to the edge of the balcony she spoke in a quiet commanding tone, with a hint of mirth, "Well…it appears the Queen has spoken. Let the trial commence!"

"Uh your majesty, why'd ya say the queen has spoken? You didn't say anything." Cana questioned as Kitanya came to stand behind her.

Smiling, she placed a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Katerina will explain dear. Now watch. It's not often you'll see her fight without a weapon."

Looking into the pit Cana realized Kat's mother was right and the warrior woman didn't have a weapon. Glancing around she saw man of the Fairy Tail mages paying rapt attention to the woman below. The gates across from her shuddered open and ten other fighters stepped out, all armed and all ready to kill. The first was a man who surged forward swinging his sword downward. Placing her hands behind her back, Kat side stepped gracefully. Again, the man lunged upwards, as another thrust a spear toward War. Turning her body to avoid the sword, the woman rolled over the spear casually, hitting the ground and springing to her feet. Facing the man armed with the spear she smirked as he thrust it forward. Bringing her right leg up, she redirected the blow before leaning forward and striking the man with a scorpion kick. He crumpled to the ground. Slowly the other nine fighters began to circle her warily. Sighing lightly, she turned slightly to address those on the balcony, "My Queen, I wish to enact the tenth law."

A roar of approval came from the crowd, as Kitanya looked at Cana. Staring in confusion Cana spoke, "What?"

"She asked you a question. Will you allow her to enact the tenth law?" Kitanya answered gracefully.

Still confused Cana stared at the Queen, "Uh yeah but why- "

However, she was cut off as Katerina spoke again, "Sir Natsu Dragneel, would you care to join me?"

Almost jumping for joy, Natsu surged into the ring and landed beside Katerina. Smirking he looked at her, gesturing toward her hands. Sighing, she brought her hands in front of her, letting one stay relaxed in front of her thigh and the other up and pulled slightly back. And then the two moved, rushing forward. The other nine moved to meet them head on. However, their plans changed as soon as Kat threw her left hand on Natsu's back and vaulted over him to the left, driving her feet into one man as the pinkette buried his fist in another. Letting his momentum carry him, Natsu spun striking another with his elbow before grabbing the man. Launching him behind him, he immediately switched his focus to another fighter, as Kat grabbed the one, he threw slamming him into the dirt. The two continued on, fighting wave after wave of fighters as they flooded from the gates. Cana watched in awe as the two fought, so in sync it was like they trained together for years.

Leaning down Kitanya whispered in Cana's ear. Nodding her head in understanding the brunette stood, "Enough! It is obvious that Katerina Redpelt has regained her honor, and all her charges are now removed."

Gwenevere stood up furious, "That is untrue! You do not know our laws."

"Then why don't you recite them. Then all the people gathered here can tell me I'm wrong." Cana questioned with a smirk.

Any words the two tried to say where drowned out as the crowd roared with approval. With that Cana left, as did the Queen, Katerina and all the other Fairy Tail mages. Soon, everyone was on a boat, headed back to Magnolia. Arriving at Cana's home the brunette pushed her way inside, followed closely by her redhaired friend. Grinning mischievously Cana grabbed Katerina and pulled her onto the couch, surprising the warrior and causing her to yelp in surprise. Giggling Fairy Tail's lush rolled so she was laying on top of Kat, resting her head on the chest of the warrior woman. Looking up, she spoke, "Hey Kat, what'd our mom mean when she said the queen spoke? Cus she didn't say anything."

"Well, the easiest way to explain would be for you to understand the history and culture upon which Victus was founded. And before I explain that, I should explain that my mother and father are the first monarchs of Victus. As such, I have been alive for a very long time," Katerina voiced as she idly played with Cana's hair.

Flashback Katerina's POV sorta

In the beginnings of time, the world was governed by the gods. They had domain in all aspects of the world to include life and death, peace and war, light and dark. And of course, many others. However, a pantheon of seven existed to govern the seven nations of the world that existed at that time, one of which were the Titans of Victus. Titans started out as a small group of people, my mother and father included, and they founded Victus. I was found around twenty years later. It was obvious that my parents were originally titans. However, they must have been killed during the great war, in which we earned the name titan. The seven nations began to fight, vying for power. We were the greatest force upon the field of battle due to our deity, Vos, the God of War, Victory and Strategy. After the war ended, we hid Victus from the world so that people could not learn the art and nature of war from us, since they lacked honor, in hopes to garner a world of peace.

Victus is based solely on honor. We have two monarchs; the throne is passed from generation to generation. Or at least it will be. The king and queen retain the right to step down if they choose. And the people have the right to veto the king and queen's rule or lie through a vote issued by the council. Victus itself, adhering strictly to historical tradition, has seven laws in which all members and guests abide by.

One, no Titan may enter combat without being challenged, defending another or during the act of war.

Two, no individual may be harmed if that person is not a combatant.

Three, all members of Victus are obligated to perform military service until they are of 21 years of age unless they are marred by a physical or mental incapability that prevents this.

Four, in the event of an attack the land will not be abandoned. If the army shall fall, every member of Victus that is of age will fight. The old, sickly and younglings will evacuate.

Five, no crime of any manner is to be committed by a Titan or any guest on Victus. All crimes are punishable by death or exile.

Six, no guest may enter the living areas of Victus, only the betrothed and those in courtship.

Seven, the Law is absolute.

End Flashback

"That being said, by all rights I am next in line to inherit the throne," Kat said as she looked down at Cana, "Therefore, you would also be a Queen which is why my mother said the Queen had spoken."


	10. Chapter 10

Cana gaped open mouthed at the red-haired warrior beneath her as she struggled to form words, "Wha? So…wait. I don't, I."

"Cana please relax," Katerina purred with mirth in her eyes, "It was my mother's way of showing you and the council that we are both accepted by the people."

Kat laughed as Cana gaped, at a complete loss for words. Shushing her, the red-haired warrior began to rub circles on Cana's back, while humming a melody. Soon the brunette fell asleep in the arms of her warrior. Sighing in contentment, the red-haired warrior woman slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Katerina awoke with a start, and sat up only to find Cana staring at her, a slightly serious expression on her face. Looking toward her worriedly, Kat cautiously voiced her question, "Cana? What is wrong?"

"Master Makarov came by this morning," Cana started out slowly, "And he's worried that you pose a threat to the guild because you withheld information on a few different occasions. I don't care that you did, don't get me wrong. Everyone has their secrets. But he can do things that would make it harder for us to see each other, which I don't want."

"I see. Lord Makarov is a smart man, and I understand his concerns. And it seems that it is impossible for me to escape my past. Come, we shall tell the guild everything."

Katerina arrived at the guild a few hours after Cana, causing man heads to turn. Many of the men ogled her blatantly, including Makarov and Gildarts. She was wearing a tight-fitting black tank top, along with sweats that hugged her toned legs. Her hair was down, a spiky mess failing down her back. Before she could speak however, Cana walked up and glared at the men before lacing Kat's fingers with her own. Smiling, Katerina walked to the bar, where almost everyone began to cram around her. After they were all settled, she spoke, "It appears I have some explaining to do. I am ageless since I am a Titan. However, when I spoke before stating that the concept of war kept me alive, I did not lie. It is impossible for me to die. Currently at least, due to the creator of my magic still being alive. If he were to die, I could be killed in combat just like any other Titan, but I would not age."

Holding up her hand to forestall questions she continued, "You are also all aware that I have broken the balance of the apocalypse. I did so because someone close to me died…at my hand. Lady Cana and my mother know the full story, and if she so wishes, Cana may share this story with you all. I however will not. And lastly, I keep many things to myself, for a multitude of reasons. The main reason is that what I know and have experienced is mine, and as such it is my right to share or withhold that information. I have been alive since the time of the gods, I have seen and played part in their downfall. I led every army of mankind since the Titans founded Victus. And I have killed enough people to fill up this country 100 times over. That is MY burden to bear as I see fit. I am not a plethora of knowledge and wisdom; I did not come here to share stories of my past or be stared at like a tapestry or a piece of meat. I will continue to treat you as friends, as you have shown yourselves to be. However, please take into consideration my culture and my heritage before you voice something."

Incline her head slightly, Katerina squeezed Cana's hand before she pushed through the doors of the guild. The mages of Fairy Tail stared in slight shock as they looked toward the doors. Gossip began to break out, the voices getting louder and louder each second. Grimacing in annoyance, Cana pulled Levy and Hisui on to the bar. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Immediately everyone went quiet, surprised at the drunken woman's outburst. Looking at all of them she spoke again, "All right listen up. Me, Levy and the Princess here are gonna explain some things, so you can understand everything Kat said. Levy?"

"All Katerina meant when she said she wasn't a plethora of wisdom or knowledge was because she doesn't want to be treated like anyone different than who she is. She shed the title of War a long time ago, and wants to be herself, but can't be when everyone is constantly pestering her for information." Levy spoke quickly, "And you have to be careful with Titans when voicing personal opinions and questions. Their pride is fickler than a dragon or slayer. And they only know a culture of honor and combat they cannot and will not refuse a challenge and unless specified immediately all fights are to the death."

Princess Hisui chirped up next, "And aside from that, Katerina wasn't lying. The last full-scale war in Fiore was when Fiore was founded by King Ulfric. She has been in every major battle before that save for maybe one or two. And I think we're forgetting that she is constantly trying to suppress these memories, and still can't handle blood."

"Kat wakes up every night screaming. When she sees blood or it touches her, she shakes and can't do anything. So, imagine what it's like to have your entire skill set ripped away. And the reason that she broke the balance, and why I think she fears blood is because she killed her sister. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to."

Shocked silence was met as the three women finished speaking. Many looked down at the floor in shame. Master Makarov spoke as Natsu silently crept out of the guild, "I owe you an apology Cana. I pushed too much and too hard. I'm sorry."

"S'fine Master. Kat understands, she just wants us to understand too."

Natsu sighed as he sniffed the air, searching for Katerina's scent. It was an interesting scent to him the very first day. Spice and honey. It surprised him, not the uniqueness of the smell itself, but the fact that it wasn't overpowered by the smell of blood. He could smell the blood on her yes, it was always there. But her own scent overwhelmed it greatly. He figured he could ask her about it but based on what Cana and the other girls said he'd have to go about it in a certain way. Following the trail, he found Katerina training vigorously in a clearing. Stepping forward, he internally screamed as a large war axe came flying toward him. Spinning to the right, he watched as it buried itself in a tree. Eyes slightly wide, Katerina bowed, "I apologize Sir Natsu. I did not mean to react in such a manner."

"No worries Kat," Natsu smiled a wide grin, "I came to ask ya a question."

"And what question pray tell do you have to ask?"

Natsu's grin got wider, "How 'bout this? I match or beat you in a spar. You answer my questions. Five of 'em max."

Katerina smirked as a sword appeared in her hands, "Sir Natsu, do you know what you are asking?"

"I do." Natsu smirked as well, "But I don't want any holding back. I want to see War." As he finished the sentence his gaze hardened.

Katerina cast her gaze downward, "Sir Natsu this is an unadvisable course of action. However, if you wish to experience fear, then I shall oblige you."

With that Katerina's power spiked to drastic levels, the mere force that her magic generated caused the ground to shake and trees to splinter and break. She walked forward slowly, each step cracking the ground beneath her feet. Raising her head, she stared at the pinkette, her eyes no longer the storms he usually saw, but a chaotic whirlwind of orange and black. Then he blinked, and felt pain rack his entire body. Looking down he saw the warrior woman's fist buried in his gut, launching him back through the trees. As he broke through them his thoughts ran wild, "Shit, shit, shit. What's this feeling?"

Cana jerked up from her drink as she and many other mages turned their heads toward the magic flare they felt. Looking toward Makarov the brunette and many others rushed out of the guild praying they weren't too late.

Natsu finally stopped moving as he grunted and pulled himself from the ground. Shaking he rose, wobbly and for the first time in his life frightened. He never met an opponent with this much raw power. As he looked up, he saw Katerina walking toward him. Grimacing, he surged forward his magic power ripping the area around him apart. Throwing his fist forward, his eyes widened in shock as she stopped it with an open palm. A feral grin etched upon her face she backhanded him away, "Get up little dragon. You cannot afford to rest in combat."

Walking over to him leisurely she delivered a brutal kick to his side, his body slamming into a tree. Hearing a crack Natsu grimaced as he coughed up blood. Pushing himself to his feet, he ignited his hands swung towards the red head. Nimbly dodging to the side, she swung her right foot up. Natsu raised his hands, eyes widening as Katerina launched her leg back, using her momentum to kick him with her left. Reacting quickly, he brought one arm up and caught the blow with a sickening crunch. Smirking Katerina leaned toward him, her face inches from his own, "I've killed men stronger than you. Dragons. Demons. Slayers. YOU CAN NOT WIN!"

"I CAN SURE AS HELL TRY!" Natsu screamed back, a feral grin etched on his face as he headbutted the woman. To his shock however, she didn't budge. Smiling, she leaned back and delivered a headbutt of her own, driving the pinkette into the ground. Reaching down she grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the clearing. As she walked toward him, she notices the presence of the other Fairy Tail mages. Natsu struggled to his feet, as his power began to surge once more. Kat turned, cocking her head to the side, she smirked. This just got fun. Natsu shot toward her like a bullet, grasping his head she slammed him into the ground. Twisting away she narrowly avoided a sword wielded by Erza. Swinging again, Erza was shocked as Kat punched the sword. Stepping forward War backhanded the red-haired knight, "Do not interfere."

Right as she spoke, Katerina felt a bone crunching punch delivered to the side of her jaw. It didn't move her, but it did surprise her. Turning her head, she looked at Natsu, his appearance now changed. Scales covered his forearms and part of his face. His canines were longer as were his nails. She smirked as he punched toward her again. Cana and Makarov watched with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. The brunette was conflicted, Natsu was her guild mate and had now her since she was a child. But Katerina was so much more than just a friend to her. Wringing her hands together, she bounced nervously from foot to foot until she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw Master Makarov smile, "Don't worry Cana. Look at their faces."

And she did just that. The two were smiling. But they weren't smiles of hate or battle induced adrenaline. They were smiles of joy, of companionship. Exhaling slightly Cana continued to watch. Natsu continued to fight hard, throwing spell after spell and punch after punch toward the red-haired warrior. Katerina eyed him critically. His fighting style was unorthodox and almost impossible for any normal person to follow. He had a good stance and delivered well placed hits. The man used his magic to his advantage, using it to redirect himself or increase the power behind a strike. But he wasn't fighting hard enough. He didn't know it yet. And he needed to, they all did. Glancing toward the small master she raised her eyebrow. Looking at her sternly, he nodded. Catching Natsu's fist with one hand, she jerked him forward, striking him in the chest hard, hard enough to dislocate his shoulder before she threw him on the ground. As he struggled to his feet Natsu fought the spots fogging his vision as he watched Katerina walk toward him. His eyes widened as a spear appeared in her hands. It was a terrifying looking weapon, six feet in length. But the end is what drew his attention. The end was pointed shaped like a triangle with one side longer than the others. And that side was cut into deadly looking hooks. Looking at the man, Katerina spoke in a cold voice, "Tell me boy. What do you smell?"

Sniffing the air, Natsu's eyes widened in fear as Katerina spoke again confirming his thoughts, "This spear is made for slaying dragons."

Natsu sank to his knees, trembling as he stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. Gone was the recklessness from before. "She's going to kill me…I'm gonna die." Natsu thought as he watched the world around him in slow motion. The spear descended toward him as he closed his eyes, preparing himself. And then he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Katerina's face smiling at him, her pointer finger forward after she flicked him in the head.

"Wha? I don't" Natsu struggled to find words.

Katerina gracefully got on her knees so she was eye level with the man, "Natsu, what you experienced just now is something that everyone must know before they go into battle. You have seen the scars on my body no? Those are all there because I was careless, and I refused to acknowledge the annoying twinge of fear in my body. But then when I felt true fear, I realized then that it is something important."

Standing she spoke louder, "Let this be a lesson for everyone. You all fight with heart and conviction. With want and drive to win. But one day, you will face an opponent that is better than you. You must learn to fear them, but you must not lose that heart. Because you will win, but you must accept that you may die. But if you lack fear, and you are arrogant and reckless, then you will die."

Turning back toward Natsu she spoke in a softer tone, "Now go rest Sir Natsu. I will answer your questions when you are well."

Everyone began to depart then, aside from Natsu who remained in the same spot, head down. Lucy began to walk toward him, but got grabbed her arm, shaking her head. Nodding slightly the busty blonde walked away. Everyone returned to the guild and Katerina, at Levy's request, began to regal them with a tale of her slaying a dragon for the first time. Cana smiled as she watched, listening only slightly. She had heard this story before, one of the many late-night conversations that her and the red-haired warrior had. Cana was startled however when Natsu sat down beside her. She looked at the pink haired man in confusion since they rarely talked. Before she could speak however, he spoke, "Cana, before I say this just know that I'm not going to do it, and neither is Gajeel. But I can't speak for any other Slayer. Kat is powerful, and any slayer would look for that in a mate. So, you need to be careful. Cus that guy, Blackhead or whatever. He's a slayer."

Natsu got up and walked away leaving Cana in thought. She knew she loved Kat. But she needed advice on what to do. And she knew just who to ask. Slipping off her barstool, the brunette finished her drinking before walking up to Katerina. Whispering in her ear, Cana walked off leaving the warrior to continue her story. Arriving at her house some twenty minutes later, Cana pulled out the communication lacrima that Kitanya gave her. Channeling magic into it, she waited until a projection of the warrior Queen appeared before her.

"Cana, to what do I owe the pleasure." Kitanya eyed her critically, mirth in her eyes.

A blush slowly began to creep up the brunette's face, "So uh…I well actually, ya see- "

"You want to know what it's like to live for eternities, so you can, how do you kids say it? Jump my daughters' bones?" Kitanya deadpanned.

"I-I-I-I uhhhh." Cana's blush was in full bloom as she stuttered over her words.

"Relax my dear. I assumed this question would come about eventually. I honestly expected it sooner. So, ask away."

"I um…I love your daughter. I truly do. But to live forever, that seems like a large sacrifice. Not to sound selfish, but I would have to watch all my friends die."

"Cana, it isn't selfish it's human. Besides, who says your friends couldn't live forever? Let me tell you a secret, that I doubt Katerina explained very well. Titans are not a race. We are a culture. Yes, many of us bear a resemblance to each other because of were we hail from. But Victus is hidden for a very specific reason."

The brunette stared dumbfounded at the woman before her thinking over what she said hard. Suddenly her eyes widened, "What in the actual fuck? But I thought, if you, then you. What?"

"Haha yes Cana, if you sleep with my daughter or any other Titan you will become immortal. Well ageless. We can die you know. But it's late dear. Think on what I said." Kitanya waved, giggling as she disappeared.

Grumbling, the brunette laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She laid there for what seemed like hours, until she finally heard the door open. Katerina walked in, hesitating slightly at the door, "Cana? May I come in please?"

"Yeah Kat."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kat looked at the brunette, slightly crestfallen, a guilty look in her eye, "Cana I am sorry, if you thought I lied to you. I swear on my honor that everything I have told you thus far has been completely true."

"S'fine Kat. I didn't think you were lyin' Cana waved her hand dismissively, "But uh I do have a question?"

"Of course."

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

 **Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. I was super stoked to notice I finally got a review on this story. But sucks to suck, turned out to be a negative review which I took the time to answer. Got into an argument with said individual, who deemed that this story was trash. So that was pretty cool. Again, all reviews are appreciated, even negative ones. And also, I don't write for any form of attention, I just personally think that this is a cool concept and wanted to share it.**


End file.
